Learn To Love Again
by Naytana
Summary: It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?
1. Camila Quinn Lopez-Pierce

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 1**

**Word Count: 4.2k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N: Just a new story that I thought of when I saw the picture of Naya and Dior on twitter. **

* * *

**Month 2**

"Brittany...I'm pregnant" I can't look at the girl in front of me, scared of what she might do or say to me. The words are free now. She knows. After a week of painfully trying to keep this away from her, she knows. But why isn't she saying anything to me? I look over to her to see tears falling from her eyes.

My heart aches at the sight, and on instinct, I reach out to wipe them away, but she flinches and pulls away from me. I see a mixtures of emotions rush through her watery blue eyes, from hurt to angry to betrayal and heartbreak. It sucks that I am the cause of her feeling that, but I need her to know that I didn't cheat on her. "I didn't cheat on you, Britt. I promise you" I tell her, my voice cracking and laced with fear.

Brittany's eyes lock with mine and it scares me because I have never seen her this angry. "What do you mean you didn't cheat on me? Of course you did. How else would you of gotten yourself knocked up, in case you forgot, Santana, I am a girl. I don't have a fucking penis" the way she spits out the words make me curl into myself and whimper slightly because I don't know what else to do.

"I did not cheat on you, I swear on everything. I haven't had sex with a guy since sophomore year. Brittany, you have to believe me. I don't know how this happened, I love you so much and I can't do this without you" I practically beg her, tears falling freely down both of our faces as I grip tightly to her top.

Her eyes soften slightly, but within a second the anger is back and she is pushing me off of her. My heart clenches tightly in my chest and I suddenly forget how to breathe for a moment. "Well you should of thought about that before you went and got yourself pregnant" she tells me, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. "I'll be back for my things tomorrow. I want nothing to do with you or your baby. You lied and cheated" oh my God.

I jump up and run over to her, clinging to her arm desperately. "Please, Brittany, don't do this to me. This is your child, please don't leave us. I love you so much and I need you so bad right now" I sob hysterically, but all she does is shrug me off and leave me alone. When I hear the front door slam shut, I collapse to the floor and cry into my knees. She left me. My girlfriend of 5 years left me. Alone. Whilst I am pregnant.

What am I going to do now? I am 18, freshman in collage. I can only just afford to look after myself, and now I have to take care of a baby on my own. How the hell am I supposed to do this?

With shaky hands, I reach for my phone and dial the number of the person I haven't spoken to in almost a year. _"Santana? Hello?" _The voice is enough to make me start sobbing again, _"what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you safe, do you want me to come get you?"_ I sniff slightly.

"Rach, s-she left m-me. I...I can't s-stay here" I tell her, knowing that I won't be able to continue staying in this apartment because everything just reminds me of Brittany. We have been living here in New York for a year since we graduated from school and can't be in this place without her. This is our apartment, _was_ our apartment, and I can't stay here alone because of that.

_"Brittany left you? Oh my goodness. What happened?" _Rachel squeals down the phone and I don't reply to her because I am crying to hard. _"We're coming to get you now, San. Stay there babe" _Rachel hangs up the phone and I let out a strangled sob before starting to pack all of my clothes into my suitcases along with things such a pictures. I want to keep the pictures of Brittany and I.

I need to keep everything to do with her.

Our silly couple pictures.

Our home movies.

When I am finished packing everything into three suitcases, I walk into the closet and get her favourite Julliard hoodie. I put it up and start crying again because of how much it reminds me of her. I can't believe she actually left me. Not just me, _us. _I didn't cheat on her, so obviously this baby is Brittany's. I don't know how because she has a vagina but I know that it is.

But she didn't believe me. She didn't believe me when I was begging her, yelling at her to stay and believe me. I thought she would believe me? I thought she trusted me? Obviously not though otherwise she would of stayed and comforted me. She would of told me everything was going to be okay and that she would stay.

After about 10 minutes, I hear a knock on the door. I'm too tired and emotionally drained to actually move right now, so I just stay on the floor and carry on crying. I know that it is Rachel and she will just let herself in anyway. I hear the door open and a few moments later, a couple of gasps coming from the doorway.

I look up to see Rachel, Kurt and Quinn all looking at me with shocked faces. "S-she...Britt- She's g-gone" I stutter out through my sobs and Rachel immediately rushes over to me and takes me in her arms. She runs her fingers through my hair and I grip hold of her, scared in case she runs away just like Brittany. Will everybody react the same way that she did? Will everybody believe that I cheated?

"I'm p-pregnant" I blurt out, wanting them all to know the truth of why Brittany left me. "Sh-she thought that I-I cheated o-on h-her, but I didn't. I pr-promise. Please b-believe me" I beg them desperately. I need them. I need somebody to help me with this because I honestly have no idea what I am going to do.

What I do know though is that I am keeping this baby.

It is my baby.

Well, mine and Brittany's.

But since she wants nothing to do with either of us, it is my baby.

I can't kill my own baby and I know that I couldn't go through adoption, I mean, just look at Quinn. I love the girl, but she is a mess. She hardly knows what to do most of the time. She can't go one day without thinking about her daughter and I don't want to go through that.

"It's okay, sweetie. We believe you. Come on, you can come live with us in the spare bedroom" Rachel coos into my ear and I smile thankfully at her. At least they believe that I didn't cheat on Brittany. How could I cheat on Brittany anyway? I love that girl more than myself and I would never ever do that to her. I would never intentionally cheat on her, she should know that.

**Month 3**

"Are you excited?" Rachel asks me for what is like the tenth time this morning. All I can do is nod my head for what is like the tenth time this morning. We are in the waiting room at the doctors, waiting to go in for my first sonogram and I honestly couldn't be more scared or nervous. After I see my baby for the first time everything will become more real. I know it is real now, but seeing my baby will make it that all clearer for me.

I am upset though, and terrified, that I am doing this without Brittany. This is not just my child, this is her child too. She should be here for this, but she isn't. I haven't spoken to Brittany since the say she walked out and I know that things are really over between us for good. My eyes start to water and I rapidly blink them away, willing myself not to cry because of her.

Today is supposed to be a happy day. I'm seeing my child for the first time. "Santana, are you okay? The doctor just called you in" I look up to Rachel and wipe away the tears that have leaked down my face before standing up and walking into the room without saying a word. I have cried into Rachel, Quinn and Kurt so much over the past month and I can't keep doing that to them.

They don't deserve to be pilled up in my problems, I need to deal with them myself. So I decided to just stop speaking to them about Brittany all together because when I did, I always ended up breaking down. Just like I do when I think about her.

It hurts to know that I was honest with her and she didn't believe me.

It hurts to know that I will have to raise our child on my own because she thinks I cheated.

It hurts to know that our child will grow up with only one parent.

But I know for sure that I have for this kid already will be enough for both Brittany and I. I love this child with everything that I am and it is the only thing that is keeping me from dwelling over Brittany completely. sure, I spend most of my time crying and locked inside my room. But I'm sure that if I wasn't pregnant, I would be worse than I am now.

"Okay, Santana, if you lay down on this chair and lift up your top for me" the doctor says to me, smiling when I nervously do as she says. I really hope that everything is going to be okay, I would be devastated if something is wrong. Then I truly would have nothing, "This may be a little cold...okay so if you look there, that is your baby" tears instantly come to my eyes as I stare at the screen in front of me.

My baby.

I am actually going to be a mother.

**Month 4**

I have to do this. I have put it off for as long as I can but I know that they deserve to know. What if Brittany has told them? What if they saw her and she told them that I cheated on her? Oh no, I can't have them walking out on me. I need them so much. With a small sigh, I dial the familiar number that I haven't called in almost three months.

They answer on the second ring.

_"Mija, is that you?"_

Tears fill my eyes and my free hand falls to my stomach at the sound of my mothers voice coming through the phone. I miss my parents so much and I just wish they will still love me after I tell them everything that has been going on with me.

"Yeah, its me. I need to tell you and Papi something" I breathe out, knowing that I will have to tell them both at the same time because it is so hard telling people about Brittany and I. I've only had to tell Rachel, Kurt and Quinn and some of the people at NYC when I was leaving.

_"Hi, Santi. What do you want to tell us?"_

My Papi's voice comes through the phone and I bite down on my lip softly to contain my sobs, "Brittany left me 2 months ago. I'm pregnant and somehow Brittany is the father... but she didn't believe me. She told me that I cheated and left, saying she wanted nothing to do with me or the baby" I tell them all, as I let out a sniff and snuggle into Brittany's Julliard hoodie that I am wearing.

I'm lucky that Brittany was always taller than me because otherwise it wouldn't fit me as my bump is really starting to grow now.

_"She what? How could she do that? My poor baby."_

_"Are you sure that it is Brittany's?"_

_"Antonio! Our daughter is not a cheater!"_

"I'm positive, Papi. I haven't had sex with anybody other than Brittany since sophomore year in high school" I tell them both honestly. They really need to believe me. I did not cheat on her at all. But wait my dad is a doctor, he should be able to know how this happened. "Papi, do you know how this happened?" I ask him.

I hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

_"Honestly, no. Maybe Brittany has sperm or something that can make you knocked up. How about your mother and I come visit and I can do a few tests?" _

"Yes, please."

**Month 5 **

A baby girl. A FUCKING GIRL. I am so happy right now, I can't even contain my squeals as I run around the apartment in nothing but my underwear. I just got back from my five month sonogram, and I am now home alone, so why not run around in my underwear? Rachel and Kurt are in collage and Quinn is at work so they couldn't come with me to the doctors.

I was lucky that I got the day off of work. But after I explained things to my boss, he kind of felt bad for me and let me have the day off. Work isn't too bad. Last month I got a job working in a bar. Not being a bartender or anything like that. Its like a chilled out bar and they have like live music and stuff. They hired me as soon as they heard me sing. I was like putty in their hands.

"Holy shit."

"Oh my God."

"Ew. Boobs."

I freeze instantly and my eyes go wide when I look up to see my three roommates looking at me with horrified faces. Oh shit, I thought they wouldn't be hone for a while. Oops.

**Month 6**

"I'm moving out" I blurt out when I enter the living room causing three heads to turn my way. Their eyes are wide and their jaws are hanging slack. "I need a place of my own to raise a child and there isn't enough space here for a baby to be living with us" I tell them honestly, a little sad that I am moving out of their apartment.

Over the last few months, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn have became my family and have been so good to me about everything. They have helped me deal with my sleepless nights when I cry over Brittany and they help me out with my pregnancy to the best they can do. Its just, I feel like I need a place to call home. A place for just me and my child to live in without anybody else.

"Where are you going? Are going away from NY? Oh my God... are you moving across the Country?" I roll my eyes. Rachel, always the drama queen of the apartment. She really is so over-dramatic I am actually surprised that she hasn't won an Oscar or something yet.

Does she really think I would move across the Country? This girl is crazy. "No. My parents bought me a penthouse here in NY. It is actually beautiful. They have had it all decorated and everything" I say to them, getting excited because my new home really is fucking amazing. It is big too, bigger than this apartment. "So, can you help me get my things there? It is only a couple of streets away? I need help with like two suitcases" I ask them with a pout.

They all chuckle and stand up, making my grin turn into a pout. "San, you do realize that you are still going to be here most of the time anyway or we are going to be at your place now during the day until the baby comes?" Quinn asks me with a laugh and I nod my head. Probably. But hey, it is good to move in now so I am settled when my baby girl comes along.

"Yup, I know that. But at least I can kick you all out now if you annoy me" they glare at me and I burst out laugh as they all start to mumble under their breath. Yeah, can't argue with a pregnant woman.

**Month 7**

"Happy birthday, Santana!" I scowl at my three best friends but step aside to let them in anyway before closing the door and following them through to the living room. How dare they fucking be all happy and sing when they just woke me up from my sleep and made me get out of bed this early. It is my birthday, I should be able to sleep in. "Oh, don't look at us like that, we brought you presents" my scowl turns into a smile.

Yay, presents. Seriously, I am like a little kid at Christmas when it comes to opening presents. Oh well, I can act like a kid because it is my birthday and I can do whatever the hell I want. "Gimme, gimme" I squeal happily and the three of them chuckle before handing me over three presents that I immediately start to open up. My eyes start to water and I look over to Rachel.

She smiles at me. "I know you said you would like something to show your baby about Brittany when she is old enough, so I copied all of your home video's and pictures onto that dick so it is just like a film" Rachel tells me and my tears run down my cheeks freely. I miss Brittany so much and I am still so in love with her, I just still can't believe that she left me like that. I thought that she would help me through this and believe me.

"Thank you, Rach" I say to her, placing the DVD next to all of my other ones next to the TV. Sniffling a little, I wipe away my tears and open the other two presents, revealing a charm bracelet and a golden chain. "Thank you guys so much, I love them but you really didn't have to get me anything though. Especially things that are this expensive" I tell them honestly, snipping the chain around my neck and the bracelet around my wrist. Perfect.

"Shut up, San. You deserve the best" Kurt exclaims with a wide smile and I can't help but grin back at him because I really do have the best friends ever and I honestly couldn't do any of this without them. "So, what do you want to do today? Pick anything? Our treat" Wow, okay.

"To be honest, I just want to cuddle, watch movies and eat junk food."

**Month 8**

Only a month to go. A month until I have my baby girl with me in my arms. I can't wait, I don't think that I have ever been more excited in my whole life. I can't wait to finally have myself a distraction from thinking about Brittany all of the time. I know my baby will somehow remind me of her, but she will stop me from moping around all day doing nothing and just crying.

Everything just reminds me of Brittany and the times we spent together. I can't help but wonder what she is doing now, like is she safe? Has she got a place to live? She just walked out and didn't call anybody. I hope she is happy though because I hate the thought of her being sad.

I rest my hands on my rounded stomach and let a watery smile take over my face. In 4 weeks, I will be a mother. My daughter will be here with me and that is when I feel like I will finally be happy again. I haven't been truly happy since the day Brittany walked out on me and I know that a piece of my heart will forever be missing as long as she isn't with me. But when I have my child with me, I know that some of that happiness will come back to me.

I already love my daughter so much and I am so glad that I went through with this pregnancy. Sure, I wasn't at first but now, I wouldn't have it any other way. This baby inside of me means the world to me already and I know that I am going to do everything that I can to make sure this baby is happy.

This baby deserves the best and I am going to make sure that that is what I am going to give her.

**Month 9**

Holy shit.

I look down at the little girl who has just been placed in my arms and it feels like the world around me has just frozen into place as her bright blue eyes lock with mine. She has Brittany's eyes. "Hi there, baby. I'm your mommy" I coo to her softly, using my thumb to trace her face gently.

She is beautiful and I am not just saying that because I am her mother and I'm obliged to.

She truly is gorgeous with her dark curls, caramel skin, pouty lips and bright blue eyes. She is tiny and fits perfectly in my arms.

Her small whimpers die down as I slowly rock her and talk to her. "I promise you that I am going to do everything I can to keep you safe and happy. Just me and you, baby girl" I bring one of my hands to lift it to wipe away my tears. "Can you let them in please?" I ask the midwife who is smiling at me before nodding her head and going to tell the people outside that I want them in here.

Minutes later, I hear a few gasps and look up to see my parents and best friends in the doorway of the room, looking between my daughter and I. "Mija, she is adorable" my mother is the first to speak as the five of them slowly walk towards the bed. Yes, I chose not to have a birthing partner because I decided that if Brittany didn't see the birth of her daughter, then nobody else could.

"She really is, have you chose a name?" Kurt asks me softly and I nod my head proudly. I honestly spend about 5 hours looking through baby name books until I found the right one. It just stood out to me and when I look down at my daughter now, I can see that it really suits her.

"Camila Quinn Lopez-Pierce. I'm calling her Camila" I tell them, looking down at the sleeping girl in my arms and kissing her softly on her forehead. She really is perfect.

_Camila Quinn Lopez-Pierce_

_Born May 20th at 07:19am. __  
_

_Weight: 6 pounds._

_Parents: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce._

* * *

**A/N: And that is the first chapter. Mainly just a look at how Santana dealt with the pregnancy and things. The next chapter will skip to where Brittany comes back into their lives. So, I just made this thing up about Brittany having sperm and its kind of unrealistic, but who cares, right? We gots a brittana baby ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed this so far. Review to let me know what you all thin of this chapter and if I should continue with this. Also, to see what Camila looks like check out my tumblr and I will also post other things in there to do with this story:**

**www . naytanaff . tumblr . com**

**I will make sure make sure to upload the next chapter as soon as I can, and I am also still working on my other stories right now too.**


	2. 4 Years Later

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 1**

**Word Count: 3.8k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Pikibear - **Glad you like them!

**tinygleek - **4/5 years.

**Santanalover16 - **I think that everybody is pissed with Brittany haha.

**Guest - **Brittany will definitely be the one begging!

**Unknown - **I know it is impossible for a woman to get another woman, that is why I said I made it up.

**This chapter is set 4 years after the first one, so Camila is four and Santana is 22.**

* * *

"Mommy?" I lift my head from the book I am reading and to see Camila stood in front of me, rocking slightly on her heels as she looks down to the floor. Immediately, I know that something is wrong with her so I put down my book and pull her onto my lap. Camila snuggles into me as I run my fingers through her long dark, wavy hair. And believe me when I say it is long; it stops just above her butt.

My neck becomes wet and I realize that she is crying, so I lean back so that I can see her face. My heart breaks at the sight of tears running down her cheeks. "Cams, what's wrong?" I ask her, panicking a little just like every other time she cries or gets upset. "Tell mommy what is wrong" Camila sniffles and lets out a small whimper.

"Jake was being a meanie. He took my crayons and push me over" Camila says quietly and I clench my fists. That fucking Jake kid is really pissing me off. He has been bullying Camila since they started school a couple of months ago and even though I went in to speak to the teacher, it still hasn't stopped. Guess I will have to go in again because nobody gets to make my little girl cry and be mean to her.

Plus, it makes her close herself away from people. She has no friends in school and stays on her own, scared and worried in case everybody treats her like Jake does. No wonder she didn't talk to me after I picked her up and just stayed quiet when I was asking her questions about her day.

"Shh... it's okay, Mila. Mommy's got you now, he can't get you" I whisper in her ear softly to calm her down. I really hate it when she cries because of him. Maybe I should go speak to his mother as well as the teacher. "How about we go and get some ice-cream and then feed the duckies to cheer you up?" Camila's face instantly brightens at my words and I chuckle at how easily pleased she is.

She jumps off of my lap and wipes at her puffy eyes before running from the room to get what I presume is her coat and shoes. Since Kurt owns his own fashion label, he is always buying Camila new clothes and I honestly think that she has more clothes and shoes than I do. Her closet is about 5 times bigger than mine is.

Slipping on my own leather jacket and pair of old worn out converse, I take my phone and stuff it into my pocket just in case. You never know when there is going to be an emergency. "Mommy, can we go to the shop where Auntie Quinn works for ice-cream?" Camila asks me when she comes plodding back towards me, taking my hand in her small one.

Camila is tiny. She is just like me when I was younger, except from her blue eyes that she got from _her._ I've learnt that not mentioning the name of Camila's other mother makes the hole in my heart hurt less. Sure, I still have sleepless nights where I just cry, but now I have my daughter to look after and I can't spend all my time crying over my past. She is not going to come back to me. I know this. She told me she wants nothing to do with either of us.

Sometimes I feel guilty though. My daughter deserves to know her other mother and I hate that she will never get to meet her. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if she didn't leave and for the three of us to be a family. Then other times, I get scared of the day when Camila asks who her daddy is and why he isn't here like all the other kids in her class. I am scared to explain that she has another mommy and not a daddy.

But, I am just going to have to push those fears aside until the day comes. I just need to focus on my daughter and continue to raise her like I am doing. "Sure baby" I smile at her and then lock the door up, leading Camila onto the street as we walk side by side, our hands joined between us whilst we walk towards the small coffee shop Quinn works at. That is just Quinn's day job though, she is also a private photographer.

"Can I go to ballet, mommy? I saw it on TV and it was real pretty" Camila asks me, a pleading smile spread across her face when she looks up to me. Seriously, I could never say no to Camila even if I wanted to. She is just so God damn adorable.

Letting out a small sigh, I nod my head, earning an excited squeal from the small girl beside me. "Sure, Mila. I will look into it to see if I can put you into classes. It might not be right away though and you might have to wait for a while" I tell her gently, and she just nods her head making me chuckle because I know that she doesn't really care too much about waiting as long as she will eventually get to do it.

As we approach the small cafe, a confused frown spreads across my face because I can hear what sounds like Quinn yelling inside. Camila obviously hears it too as she turns to me with fear and worry in her eyes. Lifting her into my arms and taking a deep breath, I rest her on my hip and walk inside.

My breath hitches and a lump forms in my throat when I see the reason Quinn is yelling. Its _her._ Tears spring to my eyes and my grip around Camila tightens subconsciously. She told me that she wanted nothing to do with either of us again, so I should just ignore her. Not just for me though, but for my daughter.

She can't see me break down. Especially because she doesn't know who Brittany is yet. Yes, I still have all of mine and Brittany's home movies and pictures and I plan on showing her them someday, but not yet. "Auntie Quinn, why you yelling?" Camila speaks up, causing both heads to turn our way with wide eyes.

I ignore _her_ and walk towards Quinn with a forced, but thankful, smile. I'm glad that she tried to sick up for me and get her to leave because she probably knew that Camila and I would come and visit her here. "No reason, Mila. Do you want what you always have?" Quinn asks her softly, her voice much quieter now that she is speaking to Camila. Camila looks towards me.

"How about you get an ice-cream sundae for being so brave and telling me about Jake?" I ask her with a smile and Camila beams at me, nodding her head furiously. Usually, I don't let her eat loads of junk food and sugary things, but since she opened up to me, I think that she deserves a treat.

I know that it is hard for her to talk to people and to tell me that Jake has been bullying her again is kind of a big thing. "Thank you mommy" Camila grins when I hand the money over to Quinn for her ice-cream and also a coffee for myself. I'm probably going to need it with Brittany being here and all.

"Jake? As in that kid that you went to speak to the teacher about?" Quinn asks with her eyebrows raised and I suck in my lips before nodding my head. "What the hell did he do now?" Quinn basically growls and I nudge her slightly, silently telling her to calm down in front of Camila. I know that she is still pissed because _she_ is here.

"Yeah, that is the one. He pushed her over again and took her crayons off of her" I inform her, a small tear rolling down my cheek at the thought of another kid bullying my daughter. Quinn just gives me a comforting smile as she hands Camila her sundae and I finally let my eyes turn to _her_ as it is too hard to ignore her and Camila is now focused on something else.

"What are you doing here?" I try to sound intimidating, but my voice comes out barely above a whisper and cracks half way through. If I'm being honest, I never thought that I'd see her ever again and now that she is here in front of me, my heart is pounding loudly in my chest. I am still so in love with her, even after she walked out on me when I needed her most.

Quinn clears her throat awkwardly and I see her move to serve somebody, leaving us to talk. "Santana" _Brittany_ breathes out, her bottom lip quivering slightly and I can see in her watery blue eyes that she didn't know that she would see me here. I shake my head at her, the hurt that I felt four years coming back. Obviously she didn't try to find me.

She still thinks that I cheated. "Here" I spit out to her, taking the piece of paper from my bag and shoving it into her hands. I knew that carrying it around with me everywhere would be a good thing. I could of bumped into Brittany everywhere and now that it happened, I need to prove my innocence to her.

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion but opens up the letter anyway. I can see her face changing as she reads it. From guilt, hurt and sadness, the emotions flash across her face before she finally bursts into tears, throwing the paper back at me and burying her face into her hands.

"I'm such an idiot. Santana, I-I am so sorry" she sobs and all I can do is send her a glare before walking away back over to my daughter, aware of the blue eyes following my every movement. Whatever, I need to just ignore her. As much as I want to kiss her and hug her right now, I know that I can't.

I can't just forgive her so easily. Sure, she deserved to know that she does in fact have a daughter and I wasn't lying, but she doesn't deserve to just come crawling back in my, _our_, life now that I proved it to her.

"Mommy who is that?" Camila asks me, her mouth still filled with ice-cream, causing it to spit out everywhere and for her to giggle at herself. "Oops" I shake my head and chuckle at her despite how bad I just want to burst out crying. I can't tell Camila the truth, not here anyway. She needs to be told properly, not in a cafe whilst she is eating ice-cream and probably not even paying attention to what I am saying to her.

"Just one of mommy's old friends. How about we go home and get our cuddle on instead of going to feed the duckies? You can pick the movie" I tell her softly and she nods her head with a smile. I know that I will probably end up spilling everything to her about Brittany when we get back home, but right now I need to push those thoughts out of my head and try to block out the feeling in my stomach.

Quinn walks over to us and I lift Camila into my arms whilst she takes back the empty coffee cup and ice-cream glass. "I'll talk to you later, S. Hopefully she will go when you leave" Quinn says to me and I glance back to Brittany, only to see that her eyes are glued to my daughter. My mouth goes dry and a lump forms in my throat before I quickly look away from her.

I don't trust her.

I can't let her into Camila's life when she could just leave us again.

I couldn't do that to my daughter.

I nod to Quinn and turn around to leave the cafe, but when I am about to open the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to freeze. Her hand. Turning around, I am met with blue eyes that are identical to Camila's but when I see the hurt in them, my anger rises. She doesn't get to be hurt. I should be the one that is hurt, hell I am fucking hurt. She is the one that walked out, not me.

"Please, I want to be in her life. I'm so sorry" my anger only increases at her words, but I know that I have to calm down for Camila's sake. I need to not yell or scream at Brittany as much as I want to. I can't. It will scare my daughter and I can't do that to her.

"How am I supposed to be able to trust you again? You left us both once, how am I supposed to know that you won't do that again?" I spit out to her quietly so that Camila can't hear me. I want to tell her about Brittany, not have her hear this conversation and put it together herself.

"You should of believed me, trusted me. You should of known that I wouldn't cheat on you and with a guy especially. I am gay, Brittany" I continue and with every word that falls from my lips, I can see her guilt increasing. "So tell me why. Why the hell I should let you back in my life. I don't want my daughter going through what I went through because of you" Brittany opens her mouth but no words come out.

That is what I thought. "Until you prove to me that you want this and you won't run when things get hard, I can't let you in her life. I still love you but I'm not going to forgive you so easily for leaving me when I need you the most" the last sentence is barely above a whisper and I am fully aware of the tears that are streaming down my cheeks.

Without letting her reply, I turn around and walk out of the cafe. "Come on baby, let's go home" I sigh when she buries herself into me and I let my fingers run through her hair as I carry her back to our house. Luckily it is only down the road because all I want to do is cuddle with my little girl and watch movies together.

Once we finally arrive home, I put Camila onto the ground as I open the door. She immediately kicks off her shoes and coat, running through the house to put them in her closet as I do the same. When I get in my room, I let out a tear-less sob when my eyes land on the picture of Brittany and I that is placed on my bedside table.

Strangely, Camila has never mentioned it before. Probably because it is hidden behind pictures of the two of us, but still. I would of thought that she has seen it and recognized Brittany earlier today, but no. I have to tell her though. Not about Brittany, but about her having another mother and not a daddy.

I've raised her to accept all people no matter who they are. If they are either rich, poor, gay, bi or straight, I've taught her that it is okay and that she should treat everybody the same. So hopefully, she will take the news well and won't be upset about not having a daddy.

"Cams, come here a second, I need to speak to you about something" I yell through the house as I walk into the living room, sitting down on the couch after putting Finding Nemo into the DVD player. I know that it is her favourite film and that is what she would of chosen to watch.

Camila comes skipping into the room and I chuckle when I see that she has gotten herself changed into her duck onesie. Her hair is flowing lazily over her shoulders and she looks totally adorable as she scrambles over to me, cuddling into my side whilst sucking her thumb in her mouth. She has been sucking her thumb since she was a baby, a habit that I have been trying to get her out of but it hasn't worked up to now.

Swallowing nervously, I pull her onto my lap and lift her chin so that she is looking at me. "Mommy needs to tell you something really important and I need you to listen carefully" I say softly and she nods her head. "Do you know like everybody has a mommy and a daddy?" she nods again. "Well, you are really special and have two mommies instead" just get it out there.

I bite my lip as I study Camila's face. She has her nose and eyebrows scrunched up and I can't really tell what she is thinking right now. "I have two mommies?" She asks quietly, her free hand that is not in her mouth coming to play with the ends of my hair. I nod my head at her question and a grin forms on her face, "cool."

A small laugh of relief escapes my mouth and I press a soft kiss to my daughters cheek. "I promise you that one day, me, you and your other mommy will be together again, okay?" I say to her quietly, because I know that Brittany was speaking the truth earlier when she said she wanted to be in Camila's life.

Even though it has been almost five years since we last saw each other, I can still read her like a book. I saw it in her eyes that she regrets walking out on me and for not believing me. But I need her to work for my trust and earn it back completely before I introduce my daughter to her. I need to know that she is going to stay by my daughter and love her like I do.

As much as I say I can continue raising Camila alone, I know things are only going to get harder. With her growing anxiety, she is going to need more people than just me to turn to. Don't get me wrong, I would do anything to protect my daughter and I will always be there for her, but she needs somebody else to talk to other than me. She needs to learn that there is people other than me that care for here and are there for her.

It is going to be hard, but I know that I do eventually have to let Brittany in. I just need to feel her out first to make sure that this is what she wants and knows what she is getting into. Being a mother is hard and being a mother to a child that is constantly bullied and shutting herself out is even harder. But in the end, it is all worth it. Camila is the most amazing child I have ever laid eyes on and I am so lucky to have her.

Once you get past her walls, she is one of those kids that constantly makes you smile at everything she does. When she trusts you and is comfortable around you, she is the most affectionate little girl ever. She is always telling me that she loves me and we always just spend days cuddling together. It is nice and I am glad that we have a relationship where we are so close.

It hurts when she shuts me out like she did earlier today, but I know that she will eventually open up to me. She is just like myself when I was younger and hates to admit when something or somebody is bothering her or making her upset. But lately she is getting better with speaking to me about things and what she is feeling.

"Okay, mommy. I love you" Camila whispers against my chest and I swear she can probably hear my heart beating in my chest because it feels good to hear her tell me that she loves me. It always makes my heart start beating faster than it already is and a dopey smile comes onto my face at her words.

"I love you too, so so much baby girl" I mumble against her smooth skin as I press a soft kiss to her temple before finally pressing play on the DVD that was previously forgotten about. Right now, I just want to cuddle with my daughter and not think too much about how both of our lives will change now that Brittany knows that I didn't cheat and she does have a daughter.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter 2. Seriously guys, thank you so much for the positive response from chapter 1. I honestly wasn't expecting so much alerts from you all. I hope you all like this chapter just as much and now that Brittany is back and knows that truth, things are going to get interesting.**

**How do you all like Camila so far? And her relationship with Santana? Review and let me know what you all think along with your favourite lines, scenes and character in this chapter! Any ideas on how Brittany is going to win Santana over? ;) The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can!**


	3. Meeting With Brittany Pt 1

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 3**

**Word Count: 4.7k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Pikibear - **She will have to work hard, and yes, you will find out in this chapter about Quinn!

**EV87 - **Thank you, the bullying will have much to do with Santana and Brittany getting together also!

**taciiamayy - **I know, it sucks that they have stopped writing. I will definitely include some interaction with Camila and Quinn/Kurt/Rachel and also her guarded personality with people.

**xannaxmurderx - **She will not like her at first, don't worry and she will for sure not like Brittany more than Santana.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I've got to go" I rush out as I burst through the doors of her office. Today is the day of the shoot and we have been looking to do this for a couple of months now, but I've just gotten a call from Camila's school saying that she is in the nurses office.

And yes, I did say shoot as in photo shoot.

I am a model.

With Kurt being a fashion designer and Quinn being a photographer, we all usually end up working together. Kurt has just finished with his woman's bikini line and we were going to do the shoot now. We've been talking about it for like 3 months and now it is going to have to be done later on.

Quinn looks up from her camera with wide eyes and I give her an apologetic smile as I quickly pull on my sweats and a t-shirt over the bikini. "I am so sorry, Quinn. I will be back in about 15 minutes, I just need to run down the street to get Mila. She's in the nurses office" I tell her, not wanting to let everybody down.

Guess I will have to bring Camila back here with me. It's okay, she likes to come to work with me and hang with Quinn and Kurt anyway. Quinn just nods her head and I run out of her office and through the building. I need to get to my daughter and I need to get to her quick.

As I run out the building and down the street, I let out a relief that today isn't one of the days I get stopped by paparazzi. It doesn't happen often and I am glad about that because I don't want mine and my daughters life in the media. Sure, there is a few pictures of us here and there but not too much, plus the few people that come up to me for autographs but that is it.

I thought it was going to be worse than this when I first started modelling but I am lucky that it isn't seeing as though I am well known in the modelling world. What? I am a hot Latina everybody literally begs me to come do a shoot for them.

When I reach Camila's school, I burst through the main doors and thank god that I know where the nurse's office is. I've been through all of this before. Camila is always 'falling' over but I know better. It is that fucking Jake kid again. When I get into the room and see my little girl whimpering in the corner, her legs pulled into her chest and her face buried into them, I drop to her side.

The nurse looks up to me hopelessly. "She won't speak to me. I found her in the playground and brought her in. I tried to touch her but she screamed and has been like that ever since" she tells me before leaving the room and I give her a quick smile before turning back to my daughter.

A gasp escapes from my mouth and I feel tears forming in my eyes when Camila lifts her head to look at me, revealing a black eye that has started to form already. Sobs are wrecking through her small body and I scoop her in my arms. "Shhhh, it's okay pretty girl. Mommy's got you now" I whisper into her ear, running my hands through her hair gently.

I can't believe that somebody has given my little princess a black eye. How are kids so mean these days? Seriously, their parents need to fucking sort them out and make sure they stay the fuck away from daughter. "Calm down, Cams... Who did this to you?" I ask her gently when I stand up with her still in my arms. I really need to speak to the teachers about these kids. I can't deal with my daughter hurting any longer.

"Logan. He's Jake's friend" Camila whispers against my shoulder as I run my hand up and down her back to calm her down. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I carry her out to the main desk where the principle is sat. The woman smiles at me when I walk towards her and I sigh because it has been too many times where I've had to speak to her about Camila being bullied.

"Can I ask to have a meeting? Sometime this week?" I ask her quietly and she nods her head at me, typing in a few things on her computer before turning back towards me. "It is important so I need it to be as soon as possible" I add on because this has been going on for too long.

I need to put an end to this bulling. If that means having to send Camila to another different school or even get her home schooled, I will do it. Because I've been constantly having meetings with school over the past two months and nothing is helping.

"Tomorrow at 8? Just after school starts?" She asks me and I nod my head before walking out of the school, back towards the building that I just came from. But, then of course, a blonde that I haven't seen or spoken to since last week stops in front of me. My breath catches in my throat because I really can't believe that she is actually here in NY.

"Can I take you out sometime? I need to talk to you about things?" Even though Brittany is talking to me, her eyes are glued to Camila who has cried herself to sleep. "I really mean it when I say I want to be part of her life, Santana. I'm going to do everything I can to prove it to you, okay?" I sigh at her words because I know that she isn't going to give up.

"Meet me outside the school down the road tomorrow at half 8" I tell her with a smile when she looks up to me and brush past her into the building before she can ask about Camila's bruised face. I can't be anymore late to this shoot than I already am. It is a good thing that I already have my hair and make-up done otherwise this shoot probably would of been delayed for another couple of weeks.

When I go through the building and into the back where the pool is, I lay down Camila onto one of the small recliner chairs that Kurt brought along with him. I don't know why but I'm sure that he won't mind if Cam slept on it. "Oh my God, is she okay?" Kurt exclaims as he comes up beside me, his eyes glued to the bruise on my daughters face.

"A bit shaken up. I have a meeting tomorrow with her principle, I think I'm going to have to get her home-schooled" I tell him, a small tear rolling down my cheek but I quickly wipe it away so I don't ruin my make-up.

Kurt rubs my shoulder sympathetically before leading me over to where Quinn is ready to shoot some pictures. After a couple of hours, the shoot is finally over and I quickly change back into my normal underwear and some casual sweats. "What happened earlier?" Quinn asks when I lift a still sleeping Camila into my arms.

I swear, this girl can sleep for about a week without waking up. When I turn around, Quinn gasps, obviously seeing her eye. "Jake's friend. The teacher saw her and brought her inside, but when she tried to touch her, Cams freaked out. You know how she is, so when I got there, she was sat on the floor in the office and curled into herself" I explain to them both as we walk down the streets towards my house.

Usually we go to their apartment but since Camila is asleep and probably needs a pack of ice on her face, we can go back to my place today. Quinn can just text Rachel or something to meet us there. "I can't believe a child can do that to another child. I mean, we used to be bitches but we never laid a finger on another child."

We were both all talk but nothing more. Well, at least not to anybody other than each other. We would never hit another child. "I know, Q. I'm thinking of getting her a private tutor or something. That way she can also come to my shoots with me as well" I tell them both, biting my lip because I honestly don't know what to do.

On one hand, I want my daughter to get better and make friends. I want her to have the school experience that I did because if I didn't go school, I wouldn't of met Brittany or Quinn, Kurt and Rachel. But then on the other hand, I don't want her to be bullied any longer. She has already been to two different school since 4 months ago and in both of them she has been bullied.

Her anxiety is already so bad and I don't want it to get any worse along with how she trusts people. She only let's certain people in and I don't want her to close herself away anymore. I want her to get better and for her not to think something bad is always going to happen to her. The only way I know this will happen is if I get her a private tutor.

"San, I know it is hard, but it is the best thing for her" Kurt says to me as we come up to the front of my penthouse and Quinn unlocks the door with her key because I have Camila in my arms. Quinn, Kurt and Rachel all have a key each for my house and they have done since I first moved in. "I just text Rach and she is on her way over now with some ice" he adds, sitting down on the couch opposite me alongside Quinn as I lay down Camila next to me.

"I bumped into Brittany earlier" I blurt out and they both quickly turn to face me with their eyes wide open and their jaws hanging slack. I know that I should of waiting until Rachel arrived to tell them, but I just had to get it out. Since Brittany left me, the three have became my family and have always been there to hold me and comfort me when I break down over her.

They were there for me when she left me and they deserve to know that I agreed to go out with Brittany tomorrow. "She asked to take me out to talk, and I said yes" I rush out and when they open their mouths to reply, I hold my finger up to silence them and motion with my head towards Camila, knowing that they probably would of yelled at me.

"Why? Santana, you don't have to go out with her if you don't want to and you most definitely don't have to let her in Camila's life if you don't want to" all our heads turn to Rachel who is standing in the doorway with an ice pack in her hands. She's obviously been stood there a while because she knows that I ran into Brittany.

Rachel hands me over to ice before going to sit next to Quinn and giving her a small peck on the cheek. Really, I still can't believe that they are together. It was shocking enough that they became friends during high school and then when they became a couple just after Camila was born, I almost had a heart attack.

"I know I don't, but I want to hear what she has to say" I tell them all as I gently hold the ice pack on Camila's face, careful not to wake her up. They all want answers and are looking at me in astonishment that I would even consider wanting to see Brittany again after what she did.

Believe me, I plan on making her work herself back into my life and even harder into my daughters, but I still love her. No matter how hard I want to just ignore her and carry on like I have been the past four years, I can't. I can't stop loving her no matter how hard I have tried to.

And anyway, I'm not just doing this for me or Brittany, I am doing it for Camila. She deserves to have two parents that love her just like every other child and I know that by the look on Brittany's face, she wants to get to know her. I know that she is serious about being in her life, I just need to make sure she won't run away again.

I don't trust her, but when I get that trust back, I will introduce her to Camila. "Camila needs her and I need her. I'm still in love with her and if she still loves me, I know that we can eventually be a family" I tell them quietly, looking to the ground as tears fill up my eyes.

"San, I know you love her but I don't trust her, I'm sorry" Quinn says with a small sigh and I know that if I look up right now, she will most probably have an apologetic smile on her face. It is okay I guess, I know that the three of them probably wouldn't trust Brittany either because they have been with me through this.

"I know and I'm not expecting you to forgive her, but I'm asking for my best friends to understand why I am doing this" I explain to them softly, desperately trying to get them to know why I'm meeting with Brittany. "I know it is going to take time to get trust back and for us to properly get back to the way that we was, but I know that we can if we fix our problems and try."

Kurt let's out a sigh, "I can see that you know what you are doing, so we will support your decision. But if she hurts you again then we will kill her" I laugh at his works because Kurt couldn't even hurt a fly, but it causes Camila to start stirring. Oops. The small girl beside me let's out a whimper as she opens her eyes and I pull her onto my lap.

"It's okay, Cams. I'm just putting a little ice on your face" I tell her softly to calm her down as she curls into me. "You feeling okay?" I ask her, brushing away the strands of hair from her face and quickly tying her hair up in a high pony. She nods her head against my neck and I drop my hand to rub her back, "are you sure?"

She pushes the ice pack away and looks up at me, "I don't like that school mommy" she whispers and I know by the look in her eyes that she is terrified to go back. I can't send her there anymore, not when she is getting like this because she is trembling in my arms right now. Honestly, I can't believe I let things go this far before I let her get home schooled. I trusted that the teachers would kick that Jake kid out of school or something though.

"You don't have to go back, baby. I promise you" I say to her softly, kissing her temple softly but then, she jumps out of my arms when she notices the three other people in the room and runs towards them. A smile comes to my face when I see her hugging them because I'm glad that she is at least comfortable with my best friends. She has always been comfortable around them though because I am so close to them.

Camila sits down on Quinn's lap. "Can I come to your place tomorrow?" Camila asks Quinn, playing with the loose strands of her hair as she does so. My eyes widen and I nod my head towards Quinn, silently begging for her to say yes because I really don't want Camila to be with me when I am with Brittany. I can't introduce them yet not even with Brittany as my friend because I don't know how Camila will act around her.

"Sure, how about you sleep over tonight? We can watch movies, do some karaoke and give each other make-overs" I chuckle and roll my eyes at Quinn's words. She really is just a big kid sometimes. Camila looks over to me with wide eyes, pleading me to let her go with Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. She is looking at me with a pout that reminds me so much of Brittany and her puppy dog eyes make me giggle.

"Of course you can. How about you go on upstairs and get some pajamas and your toothbrush to take with you and then tomorrow I will bring you some clean clothes" I say to her and she smiles at me before scurrying off upstairs to go get her things to take with her.

**-The Next Day-**

"Miss Lopez, I understand this meeting is important and probably regarding Camila?" the principle, Mrs Walker, asks once we are sat in her office and I nod my head, trying my best not to glare at her and yell. Seriously, she could of prevented all of the bullying that has been happening to Camila and I hate this woman for not doing that.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I turn back to her. "Yes, I came to talk about the bullying that has been going on since Camila first transferred schools to go here. Jake Rains and his friends have been doing it on a daily basis" I inform her and her eyes widen like she is only just hearing about this. What the actual fuck? I came in like last week to talk to her about this.

"Camila is getting anxiety from this, constantly getting nightmares and will hardly trust anybody. I have been coming meetings frequently over the past two months about this and it still hasn't been put to an end" I say to her, trying to keep my voice from cracking and willing myself now to start shouting because there is little kids around in their lessons.

Mrs Walker is looking me up and down and I glare at her. "You know what? I don't need this, and Camila most definitely doesn't need this either. She is done with this school and will not be coming back" I spit out, feeling myself getting angrier and angrier with every second that passes by.

I know that I won't be able to stop myself going all Lima heights on her if I stay here any longer, so I stand up and walk out of her office and the school. The school was stupid anyway. Camila will be better of with getting home schooled and she probably will learn more.

Anyway, if I am putting her in ballet lessons like she asked me to, she will probably make friends there, right? Hopefully she will let people in now that she won't be going back to school. When I exit the school, I see Brittany leaning against the gates with her hands shoved in her pockets. Okay, Santana. Calm down, you can't be going out with Brittany when you are angry.

If I did, I would probably end up screaming at her and taking all of my frustration out on her. "Are you okay?" Brittany asks me, stepping closer, causing me to take one step back. A hurt look washes across her face and I feel a little guilty for my actions but I just need a minute to breathe. "Fuck, I ruined everything. So fucking stupid" I flinch at her words, partly because of hearing her curse and partly because of her calling herself stupid.

I place my hand on her shoulder to stop her from mumbling to herself and her eyes lock with mine. "You're not stupid, Brittany. I was just pissed at what just went down in there" I point to the school as I speak to her softly and she smiles in relief at my words. "Starbucks? It is just down the road" I ask her, motioning with my head to the small shop just across the road.

Brittany just nods her head, not speaking. I think she's trying to figure out why I was pissed. I'm not sure if I should let her in on things to do with Camila yet, but she is her mother and I can't stop her from caring about our daughter. Even if it has only just been a week since I proved that I was telling her the truth when I told her I didn't cheat and if I didn't she probably wouldn't be here with me right now, I know she wants to know everything about Camila.

I know that since she read that letter and laid eyes on Camila, that all she wanted to do was take her in her arms, but she didn't because I wouldn't let her. I'm not going to let her until we are in a stable place in our relationship first because if our relationship isn't good, then that will reflect on how Camila is with Brittany.

Once we reach Starbucks, I order a hot chocolate and Brittany orders a latte before we both sit down still in silence. "Santana, I just want to start of by apologizing" Brittany speaks up after a couple of minutes and I look up at her from the spot on the floor I was staring at. "I know what I did was wrong and so fucking idiotic of me, but I just could not believe that I could get you pregnant, even if I could see in your eyes that you was telling me the truth."

"I was so hurt and angry, not just at you but at myself. I left you in your time of need and I felt terrible for doing that" she tells me and I can see the sincerity pooling around in her eyes, and I know that she is speaking nothing but the truth right now. "The guilt of leaving you has been following me around since that day, leaving you and also know that there was a possibility that I left my child too, it haunted me."

Tears are welling up in her eyes and I reach across the table to take her free hand in mine. She sniffs slightly before carrying on, "but I knew that I couldn't come back to you because I knew that you were angry and would probably go all Lima heights on my ass if I did" I chuckle at her words through my own tears. "These past four years have been hell for me, Santana. I have been so lost and I am so fucked up that it actually seems unreal."

My heart clenches painfully in my chest when she lets out a bitter laugh, I know that she is beyond pissed and angry with herself. "I've been living with my aunt in Australia because she was the only one that cared enough to open up her home for me. But I hardly saw her, I spent all my time locked away in my room and just laying around all day doing nothing" she pauses and lifts her hand to wipe away her tears.

"But three weeks ago, I got out of there and came here. I knew that you would most likely still be here and I knew that I had to find you here" I let out a barely audible gasp because she did come here to find me. She did come here to get me back and just by that, I can feel part of my trust for her coming back - but not all of it. "When I saw Quinn, I begged her to tell me something about you, but she refused" I roll my eyes. Quinn is overprotective.

"Then you walked in, with a little girl in your arms. I felt like I was going to collapse when I let my eyes scan over you both" a small smile is playing on her lips and I can't help but smile too. "It felt like part of my heart was built again and like I could breathe a little more. When you shown me the DNA results, I felt like such a dick. I should of known that the child was mine when you first told me you was pregnant."

Brittany's hand clenches around my own. "Instead of trusting you, I ran. Not just from you, but for my child and I felt so much guilt wash over me as I read it. You was my girlfriend for 5 years and I should of known that you wouldn't be unfaithful, but I let my fears and insecurities take over me. But I am here now, Santana. I know that nothing will justify what I did and that you will probably never forgive me" she shrugs her shoulders at her own words.

"Santana, I am not leaving again. I am here to stay, where ever you go. I want to know my daughter and be apart of her life, but I know that I am going to have to work for that. So I will" Brittany smiles and I do too. "I will do anything to be able to get to know her and I will do anything to prove to you that I am in this fully" Brittany is looking at me desperately, waiting for some answers.

I sigh and look her in her eyes, "Brittany..."

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh, so what do you think Santana will have to say to Brittany? Do you think she should go all Lima heights on her or tell her somethings about Camila? Or both? Also, sorry for the long wait for this update, but I was away and had no internet connection :(**

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait though and the next one won't take too long to be updated. So, review and tell me what you think and also your favourite character, lines or scenes are from this chapter and what you would like to see more of in future chapters!**


	4. Meeting With Brittany Pt 2

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 4**

**Word Count: 3.8k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**EsterDF - **She will definitely let her know about how hard things were for her.

**taciiamayy - **She won't know about the bullying until later on when she has finally met her and everything. I will include a glee reunion but not right away.

**Paula de Roma - **Don't worry, she will suffer and Camila will for sure be protective over Santana.

**EV87 - **She will make friends eventually.

**Guest - **How about a really good friend that Brittany thinks is a girlfriend? ;)

**Spencer007 - **She will be hard, but not too hard.

**chuckleshan - **She won't jump right into being girlfriends with Brittany, so don't worry about that! They will have to be friends and make their 'relationship' better before that happens.

**Pikibear - **Not yet... maybe later on in the story.

**Guest - **There is more to Brittany's life in Australia later on in the story and some of the things that Brittany went through over the years. Santana's parents will make an appearance in a few chapters.

**Julz - **She will eventually!

**AilynOfficial - **Yes, I'm working to get it completed :)

* * *

"Brittany, I honestly do not know what to say. If you wanted to be with me still, why did you go to Australia? Why didn't you try to contact me and get me back right away? Why wait four years for you to come back?" I ask Brittany, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion and my voice quiet, but still loud enough for her to hear me. Seriously, I have no idea to deal with everything she has told me.

She said that the past four years have been hell for her, that she felt guilty for leaving me and that she still left even though she could see that I was telling the truth deep down in her heart.

It makes no sense.

Why didn't she come back to me sooner?

Why didn't she apologize sooner and help me with everything?

Why didn't she stay with me when I was so scared?

"I was so terrified that I was pregnant in the first place Brittany, and then the fact that this has never happened to anybody before made it all that worse. I didn't know how the hell it happened either" Brittany looks down to the floor and I can see in her eyes just how much she wants me to forgive her. But I can't yet. She needs to work for it.

When I do forgive her though, we need to start again. We can't just jump back right to where we were 4 years ago, for Camila's sake. I know that it is going to be hard on her going through all of this when I finally do introduce her to Brittany and I need to think about her. "I did try" my eyes snap over to Brittany when her wavering voice fills my ears. She what now? She did not try to come back to me and if she did then I for sure would of known.

"A couple of months after I arrived in Australia, I came back to New York because all of the guilt of leaving you alone pregnant was eating me up. But I couldn't find you as you obviously moved out of the apartment" to say that I am shocked is an understatement. She did come back to me. "You changed all your contact details and when I tried to contact your parents, they wouldn't tell me where you were" my jaw drops open at her words.

My parents knew how much I was suffering without Brittany during my pregnancy and they still didn't tell her where I was? They didn't even tell me that she called them. My fists clench at my sides, but I will myself to calm down.

"They never told me that, I'm so sorry Brittany. I will make sure to talk to them about that" I say to her, my voice barely above a whisper. Brittany offers me a weak smile. "Brittany, we can't get back the last four years and I can't let you experience the past four years of our daughters life but we have to work together if we want this to work" I tell her softly, feeling kind of guilty for her that she tried to come back to me but my parents refused.

"I still don't trust you though, Brittany. You are going to have to work so hard before I let you meet her and come into her life" Brittany looks up to me and nods her head. "I need to know that you are in this fully and you're not just going to flake when you can't handle it because trust me, it is hard being a mother. I need to know that you are going to be here for her not matter what because she doesn't trust easily or like people at first" I warn her.

Brittany's eyebrows furrow. "Can you tell me about her? Please" The need in Brittany's voice makes me sigh and I hesitantly nod my head. Even though I am not letting her meet Camila yet, that doesn't mean that she can't know anything about her. But I am not going to tell her about the bullying or anxiety yet though because I know for a fact that if I do, Brittany will push even more to meet her.

"Her name is Camila Quinn Lopez-Pierce" Brittany's eyes widen and her jaw drops open. I can practically see the questions filling her mind up. "Just because you left doesn't mean that you wasn't still her mother" I tell her softly and a sad smile washes across her face. "She is guarded and shy, so you need to know that when you first meet her, she might be a bit edgy. But once she is comfortable around you and opens up" I smile as I think of Camila.

"She is the sweetest, most adorable little girl I have ever laid eyes on. She is funny and so amazing" I tell her, still smiling because of how perfect my,_ our_, daughter is. "We will have to meet up a couple of times before I let her in on who you are and then after that, I will allow you see her and be apart of her life" I say to her, because I know that Camila does in fact need Brittany in her life.

It isn't fair to keep her away from Camila for too long, I just need to feel her out first. But I know that in a couple of weeks and a load of getting to know Brittany, I will know that Brittany is here to stay for good. We need to get our friendship back to how it was and we need to be in a stable position before she meets Brittany because I can't have out relationship reflecting badly on her.

"Sure, how about we meet up everyday for lunch? Or will you not be able to do that?" Brittany asks me hesitantly and I know that she doesn't want to overstep her boundaries. See, this is why we need to spend time together before she meets Camila. I don't want things to be awkward between us and the two of not knowing how to act together in front of her. Camila deserves to have two parents that know how to interact properly.

"That would actually be wonderful. I'll just get Alexis to watch Camila because I know that she likes her" I say, mainly to myself but still loud enough for Brittany to hear me. She scrunches up her nose in confusion but I just shake my head, telling her not to ask. "Give me your phone" Brittany grins and reaches in her pocket for her phone, handing it over for me to put my number in.

After sending a text to myself so I also have her number, I hand the phone back to her. "Brittany, I would love to stay and talk more but I really need to get going. Camila is with Quinn, Rachel and Kurt and I really don't like to leave her for too long" I say to her but when I notice the sad smile wash over her face, I send her an apologetic look. Shit. She looks really broken.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I stand up and put on the backpack that has Camila's fresh clothes in it. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at 12?" Brittany nods her head, the sad look still in her eyes as she does so. My heart clenches in my chest and I take a deep breath before walking out of the cafe, glancing back at the girl who is still sat sipping at her coffee.

Once my skin hits the cool air, I let out a sigh of relief. Well, I guess things could of gone worse between us. The one thing that I don't understand and I am pissed at is my parents. Why would they do something like that? Not just to Brittany, but to Camila and I also.

They knew that the past four years have been painful and hard for me as well as the pregnancy, but they still didn't allow her to come to me, or even tell me that she called them.

I really do not know what to think about them right now or say to them either because I am so pissed. To calm myself down before I arrive at Quinn, Rachel and Kurt's apartment, I pull out my phone and dial the number of the one person that never fails to make me smile.

The girl answers it on the second ring, "Sup, Lopez" I roll my eyes but can't help the chuckle that escapes from my lips. Ever since I started to model just after Camila was born, I have been best friends with Lexi. Sure, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt are my best friends, but with Lexi things are different. We are more close than I am with the three others put together.

Alexis is also a model and I just feel like I can be myself around her and tell her anything, you know?

She is that one person that I can turn to and trust with anything and everything. She is amazing and funny and we act like teenagers when we are together. Seriously, the amount of times Camila has 'told us off' when we are together is actually unreal.

But, there is this one time that our relationship was more than just best friends. It was like, what? A year after we met? It was the day of what would of been mine and Brittany's 6th year anniversary and I honestly couldn't deal. Camila was with Quinn for the day and Lexi was just there and I couldn't help myself...

* * *

**3 Years Ago **

_"Santana?" I hear the familiar voice call through my house, but I can find enough strength to reply to her, so I just bury my face deeper into my the hoodie and continue to sob. It still smells like her. I whimper as all the images of her flash through my mind and my heart breaks into a million pieces all over again._

_I really can't believe that she has gone._

_I thought that we would be forever, she told me that we would be forever. And I was stupid enough to believe her when she said it. "Oh, babe" I lift my head to see Alexis stood in the doorway of my bedroom, sympathy written all over her face. My face scrunches up as more sobs threaten to escape from my already slightly parted lips. Lexi sighs and moves across the room to take me in her arms and I instantly cling to her, my body shaking widely in her arms._

_"Shhh...It's okay" the girl coos softly into my ear, knowing full well what day today is. She runs her fingers though my hair and I lean into her touch as I continue to cry in her arms. Why isn't Brittany here? Why has she left me when all I did was tell her the truth? I was just as scared and confused when I first found out also. _

_I really need to move on though._

_It has been almost a year since she walked out of my life and I have to get over her. I can't have my daughter being affected because I am always in a slump over Brittany. I need to move on and find somebody else that will actually be here for me and won't walk out on me when I need them. Like Alexis. She is always here for me, just like she is now. Not being able to stop myself, I lift my head and forcefully press my lips to my best friends._

_I push away all the thoughts that are running through my head, telling me that this is wrong as my best friend allows me to continue kissing her. She knows why I am doing this. She knows what I am trying to do. But then I realize that I am actually kissing her and pull away, shock written across both of our faces._

_"Lex, I-" I start off, my jaw opening and closing because I don't even know what to say. I just kissed her because I want to get over Brittany - and she let me. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. Well, I do. I just felt like I need to get over Brittany and I had to do something about it and you were just there. I am s-" I get cut off my little rant by Alexis chuckling and pressing her fingers to my lips to silence me._

_"I get it, Santana. And I know that it is wrong and will probably complicate things, but I am here for you with whatever you need, okay? No feeling attached, I just want to help you because I have seeing you in this state" Alexis tells me softly and I smile because I really do have the the best best friend in the world._

* * *

For a whole year that went on, me using Alexis as my reason to try and get over Brittany. Our friendship still stayed the same and nobody else knew about what was going on behind closed doors except from the two of us. But then, I realized that it was wrong to use my best friend to try and get over Brittany. It wasn't fair to her and to be honest, it wasn't working at all.

In fact, it probably made me fall even more in love with Brittany. Our friendship went back to normal and we grew even closer. The fact that we used to make-out has never affected our friendship and we actually joke around about it. I love Alexis, but just as a best friend.

"Hey, Lex. I just finished lunch with Brittany" I tell her and she sighs on the other end of the phone. She also wasn't too pleased when I told her about me agreeing to go out with Brittany. But, being the supportive best friend, she just told me that she will support me and be here for me whenever I need her. "She tried to contact me through my parents and they wouldn't tell her where I was" I can practically see her eyes widen through the phone.

"They did what?" she screeches and I have to pull the phone away from my ear because she was that loud. "Sorry. But how could they do that? Not just to her but to all three of you?" she asks me in disbelief and I shrug my shoulders before realizing that she can't see me through the phone.

Coming up to the entrance of the apartment building, I smile at the doorman and make my way to the elevator so that I can reach the apartment quicker. "I really don't know but I am going to fucking kill them when I next see them" I tell her, clenching my fists at my sides. "They must have a reason why but I am more pissed that they didn't even tell me that she called when they knew how bad I was suffering" I sniff slightly, forcing away the tears.

"I need to go now, I'm picking up Mila. Oh that reminds me, can you watch her for an hour every lunch until I get her a home-school teacher? I agreed to meet up with Brittany everyday so that I can trust her quicker and she can meet Camila sooner" I ask her, biting my lip a little as I walk down the hallway of the building.

Really, if she doesn't agree then I am going to have to ask one of the others. It is not like I don't like leaving Camila with Rachel, Quinn and Kurt, because I do. I just want to have her comfortable with more people than just them and have her open up to more people than them. Sure, she is comfortable with Alexis but she doesn't see as much as her as she does with the others.

Whenever I see Lexi, it is usually during the day whenever she was in school or when she went to bed, Lexi would come over to keep me company when I got bored. Camila only probably ever sees Alexis whenever I take her to work with me or we have a day trip to the zoo together or whatever.

"Sure, I'll come by later on tonight anyway. Love you" with that she hangs up and I chuckle slightly because I am used to her just inviting herself over to my place. She literally does it all the time. She just shows up with her bag and tells me that she is spending the night. I don't mind though. That is why I got the guest bedroom decorated into a bedroom for her.

Letting myself into the apartment like I always do, I smile when I see my daughter still dressed in her pajamas and watching a DVD on the couch. "Mommy!" Camila squeals loudly when she notices me, getting up from the couch and running over to me. She throws herself into my arms and I lift her up onto my hip. "I missed you" she mumbles, burring her head into the crook of my neck and I kiss the top of her head.

"I missed you too, Cams" I tell her softly, walking over to the couch and sitting down, pulling her onto my lap. "Did you have a good night? Did you behave well?" I ask Camila, but I am looking towards the three others that have come to sit down opposite the two of us. They all nod their heads and I smile proudly. My daughter really is perfect. "Thank you for having her" I say to Quinn, Rachel and Kurt who just wave me off.

"It's fine, really. She is no trouble at all, we had fun" Quinn tells me and I smile when Camila nods her head with a beaming smile spread across her face. "Everything okay?" she asks me softly, referring to my dinner with Brittany but not actually saying her name because of Camila.

Honestly, I think that everything will eventually be okay between Brittany and I after a couple of weeks, I just don't know about my parents yet until I speak to them. I know that Brittany is going to try her hardest to prove to me that she is here to stay and will be there for Camila no matter what. Sure, I still don't fully forgive her for walking out on me in the first place, but she did try and come back to me.

Also, what happened to us has never happened before so I can see why she thinks that I did cheat. But the thing that makes me not forgive her fully is that face that she didn't trust that I didn't cheat on her when I told her that I didn't. She should of believed me and had faith in me, but she didn't. That is what is making me not forgive her so quickly.

"Everything is fine. Honestly it went better than I thought that it would go. I'll call you later on and tell you about it when Camila is in bed" I say to them all, not wanting Camila to ask questions on what the hell we are talking about. "But really, Cams, get changed into these because Lex is coming over" I say to Camila, handing her over the fresh clothes that I brought along for her to change into.

"Okay mommy" a smile washes over my face when Camila giggles and skips out of the room to get herself changed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, part two of the dinner and a little insight on Santana's life when Brittany was away. Not a lot of Camila in this chapter, but the next one will make up for it! Any idea's why I brought Alexis into this story? Who would like to see a jealous Brittany maybe? Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter than usual, but I hope that it was worth it! The next one will be up next week sometime :)**

**So, any ideas on why Santana's parents did what they did? Do you all still hate Brittany or has she warmed into your heart just a little bit? ;) Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and also if there is anything you would like to see happen and how you would like to see Brittany win Santana's trust? Who would you like to see more of and what do you want to happen when Santana's parents finally return? ;)**

**All to come sooooon! **


	5. New Friend

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 4**

**Word Count: 3.6k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**katiecakeface07 - **Brittany isn't angry with them, but Santana is and definitely will be for quite some time until she actually understands what happened and why.

**Santanalover16 - **More Santana/Camila coming up in this chapter.

**Z87da - **Camila will for sure give her a hard time, don't you worry.

**chuckleshan - **That will happen when Brittany first meets Camila, and Santana will realize for sure!

**Glee4ever123 - **It won't be too long until they meet.

**me - **Oh yeah, that is definitely going to be part of how they bond in the future and yes, Brittany is a dancer and you will find out more about that in later chapters. Santana's parents will flip out when they come and visit ;)

**Loveislovee - **aw, Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it so much :)

**Julz - **I'm not too sure about Alexis, I kind of just wanted a friend that had an unbreakable bond with Santana so that Brittany misreads their relationship. Maybe she did in the past though.

**Okay, so who saw the scene of 'Lights Out' between Santana/Little Santana? I actually cried it was so adorable. If you haven't saw it yet, make sure you do sometime because that is what I am picturing Camila to look like, but with blue eyes.**

**On with the chapter though...**

* * *

"Auntie Lexi" Camila squeals, scrambling down from her chair and running over to Alexis who picks the girl up, resting her on her hip. Camila went to bed before Alexis arrived last night so she didn't know that she would be staying over. Alexis walks over to the table and sits Mila back onto her before she sits down next to her. I know that she is still tired from last night, hell I am too.

We spent the whole night talking about Brittany and discussing how things are going to change in the future. It was literally 3 in the morning by the time we finally got to bed. Then, Camila of course woke me up at 6 because she decided that she wanted to go to the zoo.

Seriously, like why so early?

I tried to send her back to bed and tell her that we could go after we sleep a little longer but she was not for that idea at all. She brought out her pout, knowing full well that I can't say no to her when she does that.

Then, because Camila doesn't know how to be quiet when she is excited for something, she woke up Alexis. "You up for a trip to the zoo later on Lexi?" I ask her even though I already know that she has nothing planned and will probably of tagged along with us even if I didn't ask her too. We usually work together so when I don't have a shoot, she most likely doesn't either.

"I would but I have to babysit my niece. Unless she can come along with us but I don't know if Mila will be okay around her" Alexis asks me, warily looking Camila who has gone back to eating her toast that she was munching on before Alexis came down into the room. She will be fine, won't she? Plus, I said that she needs to spend time with people so that she can learn that some people are different and not everybody is like the kids that bully her.

I shrug my shoulders whilst looking at my best friend, "just bring her along. I'm sure she will be fine as long as she doesn't do anything to trigger her anxiety but I'm sure that she won't do anyway." Alexis smiles and I know that she is on board with the plans for later on. "Just get Ally to drop her off here instead of at your place" I tell her and she nods her head, pulling out her phone and exiting out of the room to make the call.

"Mommy, we go get ready now?" Camila asks me, showing me the empty bowl proudly.

She is giving me her best puppy dog eyes and I chuckle because she is just too adorable. "Well done, Cams. Did you drink your milkshake today or do you want it for when we are at the zoo?" You see, Camila is small. Smaller than kids are supposed to be her age and doesn't really put on as much weight as she should do. So when I took her to the doctors, they put her on these special milkshakes that help her grow and stay at a healthy weight.

She is getting better, but she just needs to carry on taking her milkshakes and going to the doctors regularly. I have to make sure that she doesn't skip meals and things like that, then she will soon hopefully will be able to put on weight and grow without any help.

"I have it at the zoo, mommy. Now, come get dressed" Camila impatiently tugs on my arms, trying to pull me towards the stairs so we can go and get changed out of out pajamas. I roll my eyes and scoop her up into my arms, earning a squeal of laughter from my daughter when I start to run to her bedroom with her in my arms. She is giggling into my neck and I smile widely at the sound of it.

Once we reach her room, I put her down onto the floor and we both walk through into her walk-in closet. Picking out some of Camila's clothes, I hand them over to her. "Get changed into these and them come to me so I can sort out your hair" I tell her, kissing the top of her head before exiting the room and going to my own. Quickly getting changed, I straighten my hair and lightly apply some make-up whilst I wait for Camila.

She finally comes plodding in after 20 minutes, taking a seat on my bed casually causing me to chuckle. It takes Camila a while to get dressed when I leave her to it on her own because she gets easily distracted by the toys and games in her room. "You know, Mila, your hair is so much like mine" I tell my daughter as I brush through my daughters hair before tying it up in a high pony tail.

Camila turns around to grin at me and leans in to quickly peck my cheek. "Mommy, when I go new school?" Camila suddenly asks me and I sigh, taking the small girl into my arms with no trouble at all.

"I'm looking into it, Mila. A special person is going to come teach you so you don't have to go back, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours" I coo to her softly when she snuggles into me as we walk down to the living room where Alexis probably is. "Anyway, now you will be able to come to work with mommy whenever I have a shoot" I tell her and her face brightens at my words.

Ever since she was little and I first started modelling, Camila has loved coming along to work with me.

"Ally is dropping her off here now. They'll be here in like 5 minutes or something like that" Alexis tells me. "Babe, you are so hipster. Look, you have even tuned my little Mila into one" I look down from my clothes, then to Camila's before tuning back to Alexis and rolling my eyes. She isn't the one to talk, she is just as hipster. Well, not _just as _hipster. Maybe I am a little more indie-hipster than she is.

Lexi chuckles at me and Camila grins even though she doesn't even know what the hell we are talking about. The doorbell rings, and the three of us jump slightly before Alexis slips out of the room to answer the door. "You ready to go to the zoo baby?" Camila nods her head, excitedly bouncing up and down when I let her down from my hip. "But before we go, quickly run and get one of your milkshakes and bring it to me so I can put it into my bag."

Camila runs out of the room to go get her special milkshake and I pull on my shoes as I wait for her. "Here, mommy" Mila comes back, handing me over the sealed drink and I put it into my bag before taking her hand and leading her to the front door where Lexi is stood talking to her sister.

"Hi, San. Hey there, cutie" Camila whimpers slightly and wraps her arms around my waist, hiding away from the older girl. I lift her into my arms and she buries herself into me as I send an apologetic look towards Ally who just waves me off. Even though this is not the first time Camila has been around Ally, she still isn't comfortable around her at all. "Thank you for taking care of her today" Ally says to Alexis and I, kissing the top of Megan's head.

Megan waves goodbye to her mother before tuning towards Camila who is in my arms. I bite my lip, not knowing what is going to happen between the two little girls. "Hi" Megan waves excitedly to Camila who shyly looks down at her from my arms with a smile playing at her lips. "I'm Megan. Who are you?" I raise my eyebrows, my eyes glued to Camila and I know she is contemplating weather on to talk to the other girl or not.

"C-Camila" my daughter stutters out nervously and I am shocked that she is actually talking to the other girl right now and not just ignoring her like she usually does. I just hope that she is able to feel comfortable around Megan because it would be nice for her to have at least one friend that is her age. "Your mommy is Ally?" Camila asks the other girl, tilting her head to the side as she does so.

I am so surprised that she is talking to Megan and I can't help the proud smile that spreads across my face as I lock up the front door. "There getting along better than I thought they would" I say to Alexis and we look over to where the two girls are now talking about God knows what as they scramble into the backseat of my car. Sharing a quick glance with Lexi, she smirks at me and hops into the passengers seat.

"San, seriously though, don't worry about her too much. I told you that she would eventually make friends with somebody and if Camila is okay talking to Megan already with only just meeting her five minutes ago, you should trust her judgement" Alexis reassures me and I know that she is right, but I guess that I am just not used to Camila being so calm around somebody new.

Usually, she is really clingy and doesn't talk at all. But now, she's actually talking to Megan like she has known her for a while and is already comfortable around her when she has only just met her less than half an hour ago. As I start up the car, I let out a small sigh. "I know that you are right, I'm just not used to her like this. I don't know what has made her trust Megan so easily but I hope that she can do it with more people than just her."

"She will, babe. Don't worry too much. I know it is hard to not worry with everything she has gone through and is still going on, but you need to let her be sometimes. She obviously can see something in Meg that allows her to not be scared and I'm sure that this is the first step to her anxiety getting better" Lexi tells me and I nod my head at her words because she's right.

It is silent for the rest of the car ride to the zoo, except from Camila and Megan's hushed whispers from the back seats, and in less than 10 minutes, I am pulling up into the best zoo in New York. Camila loves it here, and I've got to admit that I kind of like it here too. I usually bring Camila here when it is her birthday and she has like the best time running around and looking at all of the different animals.

Hopping out of the car, I turn to face Camila and Megan who are holding hands and bouncing up and down excitedly. "I need you to calm down okay? Don't be running off and stay close" I tell them both, bending down so that I am the same height as them both. They both nod their heads and start giggling as they skip off ahead of Alexis and I as we pay in.

This is going to be a long day...

**-4 HOURS LATER-**

"NO!" my eyes widen in shock when Camila screams and runs towards Megan who is sadly being pulled towards the door, kicking and screaming in Ally's arms. Whoa, I never thought that it would be so hard to get them separated after spending the day together. Never has Camila screamed like that and I've never seen her warm up to somebody so fast as she has done with Megan.

Camila tries to pull Megan from Ally's arms and the two girls are hysterical, their cries so loud that I can barely hear myself think. "Cam, stop it baby" I try to pull her away from Megan, but the two of them have quite the grip on each other. "You need to let go of her, she needs to go back home with her mommy" I say to her softly but her tears only get faster and harder.

"No, she can't go" Camila sobs, her eyes turning red because of how much she is crying. "She's my friend. Please don't take her away from me" then, she breaks down completely and collapses to the floor in tears. My heart breaks in my chest for my daughter because I know right now that she is thinking she will never see Megan again. This is what happened when I first met Brittany.

Taking my daughter into my arms, I rub her back comfortingly to try and get her to calm down. "She isn't going forever baby girl. I promise that Megan can come over whenever you want her too or you can even go over to her house if it is okay with Ally" I coo to her quietly and she looks up at me with misty eyes.

"Really? She can stay tonight?" Camila asks me, her bottom lip trembling and the hope shining in her eyes causing me to looks over to Ally in question. This is the first time Camila has reacted this way and has taken a liking to somebody. I don't want to ruin that. I want Camila and Megan to stay like they have been today. Ally places Megan down on the ground before crouching down to look at her.

"Would you like to stay tonight with Camila?" she asks and Megan's face brightens, a beaming smile spreading across her lips. Megan nods her head happily, a pleading pout begging her mother to agree to let her stay over for the night. "Do you promise to be a good girl and come home tomorrow when I ask you too?" Megan is a little more hesitant this time, but nods her head again. "Then you can stay if it is okay with San" I smile at the two of them.

"Of course you can stay Meg" Camila and Megan start squealing and their hands find each others as they run out of the room, probably to the play room or Camila's bedroom. "She will be fine, I will drop her off at your house tomorrow Ally. I'm glad Mila has a friend" I tell Ally who has a questioning look on her face, wondering if it is actually okay with me if Megan stays over for the night.

She relaxes at my words. "Thank you for having her, San. If she is any trouble just call me up and I will come and get her" Ally says and I roll my eyes because the girl has been no trouble all day and I honestly doubt that I will see anything of the two girls tonight anyway. "Lex, are you coming with me?" Alexis nods her head and stands up from where she is sitting on the love seat, giving me a quick hug and kissing me on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe. We have a meeting about that photo-shoot in England at two" my eyes widen because I completely forgot about that meeting. I will have to ask Quinn or somebody to mind Camila during the day for a little while, I'm sure that they won't mind doing it for me though. "Just remember that it is good Camila is trusting Megan so easily" she whispers into my ear and grin widely.

With that, the two of them walk out of my house leaving me alone with two 4 year old girls. I lean back against the couch, letting my eyes flutter close as the silence enters my ears for the first time in quite a long while.

But then of course, it doesn't last long because my phone buzzes beside me.

It's probably Alexis because she has forgotten something.

When I reach for my phone, my eyes widen and I am now completely awake as I stare at the name flashing on my screen.

**1 new message: Brittany.**

My heart flutters in my chest and a dopey smile automatically forms on my face no matter how hard I try to stop it. I can't help these feelings. My love for Brittany is making me over think everything that has happened between us.

I can't blame her for what happened.

She didn't know that she has this weird thing inside her that can allow her to knock up girls.

Yes, I am still really pissed that she didn't believe me, but I can't hold it against her forever because I know that if the roles were reversed, I would of flipped also. Obviously I wouldn't walk out on her like she did to me, but I would have doubts whether she cheated on me. But then again, I would be able to feel it if she was lying to me or not.

**2 new messages: Brittany.**

**3 new messages: Brittany.**

**4 new messages: Brittany.**

My heart leaps into the pit of my stomach as I bite my lip and open up the messages.

_I can't wait to have lunch with you again tomorrow. It was so good seeing you again, it brought back so many memories and feelings for me. Hopefully someday in the near future we can learn how to start being a family - Brittany._

_Oh Shit, that was too soon. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to press send even though I meant it. Only after we are in a comfortable position in our relationship and you and Camila are okay with me being in your life though - Brittany._

_I will never give up on you again. You or Camila. I really am here to stay Santana and I am finding every way I can to prove this to you. You mean so much to me still and Camila already does too - Brittany._

_Are you mad at me still? - Brittany._

My heart is racing faster as I re-read the messages over and over again, tears falling freely down my cheeks as I do so. Her words hit me like a ton of bricks and it finally registers into my brain that Brittany is here in New York, fighting for Camila and I to be in her life.

With shaky hands, I type out a message to her.

_I'm not mad, Brittany and my feelings towards you will never change and the memories we shared were all brought back to me also. I promise that over the next couple of weeks, we can learn how to trust each other again and then I will definitely allow you to see Camila. I know you are in this and you have no idea how happy that makes me - Santana._

* * *

**A/N: Finally an update! Hope that you all enjoyed this and I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Okay, so do you think Santana is allowing her love for Brittany to take over? What do you want to see happen when they next meet up? Are you guys happy that Cams finally made a little friend?**

**Review and let me know what you all think about this chapter and what you would like to see happen in the future. **

**Also, follow my new tumblr: www . waake-meupp . tumblr . com**


	6. Telling Camila

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 6**

**Word Count: 2k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Spencer007 - **Camila will warm up to her after a little while of spending time with her.

**AilynOfficial18 - **Brittany won't take care of Cams, but she will meet her soon.

**xannaxmurderx - **She will make it obvious in this chapter.

**chuckleshan - **Glad that you warmed up to Brittany a little bit :)

**brittana-is-wanky21 - **Up in this chapter!

**Glee4ever123 - **That is a cute idea. I'll make sure to include that into a later chapter, thank you.

**Julz - **The picture will definitely be apart of Camila finding out about Brittany.

**Z87da - **She will let Brittany know how hard it has been, but she won't snap at her.

**kutee - **You will find out in this chapter and yes they are together.

**Finally a new chapter, I am so sorry for the long wait...**

* * *

"So where is Camila?" Brittany asks me shyly as she hands me over one of the coffee cups in her hand. I take it and smile thankfully at her once I take a sip out of it. Just how I like it. Instead of going to the coffee shop like we did the other day, we decided to take a walk around central park.

Not like a romantic walk or anything.

At least not yet anyway.

It is 12 now, so that means I have an hour until I have to pick up Camila from Ally's house. Since Camila and Megan made another scene this morning when I went to drop her off before going to my meeting, Ally just told me to leave Camila with her and pick her up afterwards.

"She is at a friend's house" I smile as the word friend falls from my lips. Honestly, I thought that Camila was going to hate Megan at first and would be so afraid to open up to her just like she is with every other new person that she meets. But I am so glad that she finally has found somebody to be happy with other than me and my friends because now she can finally be like a kid with Megan.

Brittany giggles at my dopey smile before clearing her throat and looking me straight in the eyes. "I went to the doctors" my eyes widen at her words because I really wasn't expecting her to say something like that. "No it's nothing bad San, at least I think that it isn't" she quickly reassures me when she sees how wide my eyes have gotten. "I had a couple of tests done" she motions down to her vagina and I gulp, adverting my eyes from hers.

"And? What did the results come back as? Will we ever know how it happened?" I ask her shyly, wanting to know if she actually found out how she managed to get me pregnant in the first place. My parents couldn't tell by the tests that I took, but maybe the doctors found something in Brittany since she was the one that knocked me up and not the other way around.

"Yeah, apparently, I have sperm or something" Brittany casually tells me and my eyes widen. Sure, I knew that it could be that she has sperm and that is what got me pregnant, but I still had my doubts. "I asked them how come you didn't get pregnant before then since we started having sex at 16 but they told me that they didn't know why" she continues and I nod my head, trying to process everything that she has just told me.

How is it possible for a girl to have sperm?

Don't you have to have a dick to be able to have sperm?

"Does anybody else know?" I ask Brittany softly and she just shakes her head no. "Are you going to tell your parents?" she hesitates slightly before nodding her head and looking down to the ground. I know that she feels bad, so maybe this is the right time to ask her?

I know that I could end up regretting this decision, but from the time that I have spent with Brittany recently, I know that she wants to be a good mother to Camila from now on.

"Look Brittany, I need to speak to you about something, but I need you to listen very closely" I warn her and she glances back up to me, her bright blue eyes twinkling as they lock with mine. She really is still as beautiful as she was five years ago. "In two days, I have to take a one week long trip to England with work. I've thought really hard about this and I'm asking if you would like to come along with us?"

Brittany's face lights up and I swear that I have never seen her as excited as she looks right now. It's cute actually. "We can spend time together; me, you and Camila and then when I have my shoots, you could have alone time with her. You know, catch up and get to know her?" Brittany lets out a small squeal and tackles me to the floor in a massive bear hug. She lands on top of me and our giggles stop as our eyes meet.

It is good to see that sparkle back in her eyes and a smile on her face because since I bumped into her here in New York, she has hardly smiled and her eyes were so dull.

"Are you for real? I can meet our daughter?" I nod my head and tears start to fall from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Santana. I promise you that you are making the right decision here and I will not let you down. Anytime you need me or Camila needs me, I will be there. From now on until forever" she speaks and and my heart warms at her sweet words.

"Okay, how about that walk you promised?"

**-2 HOURS LATER-**

"Camila, come here" I ask my daughter who is sat opposite me and pat the space next to me. Camila furrows her eyebrows cutely but comes to sit down next to me anyway. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest right now and I know that what I am about to tell Camila will change everything.

But she needs to know.

She needs to know about Brittany, about her other mother.

"What mommy?" Camila brings her thumb to her mouth and I roll my eyes because no matter how hard I try, she will not stop sucking on her thumb. She has been doing it since she was a baby.

Deciding to ignore the lump in my stomach, I clear my throat and take my daughters hands in mine. "Do you remember when I told you that you had a mama instead of a daddy?" I ask her carefully, not really knowing how exactly to tell her about Brittany. She just nods her head and I feel a small weight being lifted off of my shoulders knowing that I don't have to explain that to her all over again.

"Well, do you remember this girl from Auntie Quinn's cafe?" I hand the photograph of Brittany and I that was on my bedside table over to Camila. She studies it for a moment before nodding her head, but I can see the confusion that is still in her eyes. "Baby, she is your mama" what I didn't expect is for Camila to burst into tears and to leap into my arms, sobbing into my neck.

Obviously, my motherly instincts immediately kick in and I am quick to wrap my arms around me, cooing quietly into her ear. "Mila, shhh baby girl" why is she crying? Oh my God, I thought that she would be happy about knowing who her other mother is. Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now? "Why are you crying Cams?" I ask her softly whilst rubbing her back soothingly.

Camila sniffs and lifts her head to look at me. "Why did she go? Why did my mama leave us? Does she not love me? Am I not good enough for her?" my heart shatters into a million pieces at her words and tears begin to form in my eyes because what am I supposed to reply saying?

"No, baby. Your mama loves you so much, I promise you" I reassure her quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead to try and calm her down. "She was just having a hard time when she found found out that you were going to be born and she had to go and spend some time with her family. But I know that you are definitely more than enough for her, for anybody in fact. You know why that is? Because you are beautiful and perfect" Camila finally smiles.

She really is so fucking adorable with her little dimples that show whenever she smiles. "You really think so?" I nod my head. "Do I get to meet her?" I nod my head again and she lets out a squeal that is identical to the one that Brittany made earlier today.

"You totally get to meet her. Do you know that I told you we will be taking a trip to England with mommy's work? Mama will be coming with us" Camila grins widely and snuggles into me. I know that she is super excited to meet with Brittany, probably just as excited as Brittany is to meet her.

But, I am just worried about what will happen when the time actually comes. Camila has bad anxiety which will most likely cause her to not warm up to Brittany straight away or to be comfortable around her as soon as I introduce them.

I really want Camila to get along with Brittany just like she gets along with Lexi, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. I want her to love Brittany and to find things to bond over, like their dancing. Oh, that reminds me; I really need to speak to Brittany about if her dance studio does ballet lessons.

Now though, I just want to cuddle with my baby and not have to worry about anything else until tomorrow because I know that it is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I am super sorry for the longer wait for this chapter and that this chapter is really short compared to all of the other ones. It is just sort of a filler before Brittany and Camila finally meet each other.**

**So when Camila and Brittany finally meet, what do you want to see happen? Do you want Camila to instantly like her or to not like her at first? Do you want Alexis to be there and for Camila to cling to her so that Brittany gets jealous? I'm leaning towards the Alexis idea more, but let me know anyway.**

**Also, tell me what you think about the Brittana and Camtana interaction in this chapter and what you would like to see happen in the future. And, what do you want the three of them to do whilst they are in England? Don't forget that Alexis will also be going to England.**

**Who wants to see a jealous Brittany? ;)**


	7. Family Dinner

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

Pairing: Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 7**

**Word Count: 2.2k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**brittana-is-wanky21 - **She will think that they are dating ;)

**Santanalover16 - **Camila for sure won't like Brittany more than she likes San.

**Chuckleshan - **I like the dancing idea.

**Julz - **She will be shy.

**Glee4ever123 - **She will be hurt too.

**Z87da - **Quinn's reaction will be coming up soon.

**taciiamayy -** She won't, her anxiety will definitely get the best of her.

**So who is ready for the meeting of Camila and Brittany?...**

* * *

Today is the day; the day that I will finally introduce Camila and Brittany to each other. To say that I am nervous is an understatement because I am fucking shaking, I have no idea how Camila is going to react. Sure, she has been excited about meeting Brittany since I told her about her yesterday, but I know that things will change once she actually sees her.

I know that her anxiety and shyness will most likely take over and she will end up crying and clinging to me. Yes, I told Brittany that she is shy but she knows nothing about her anxiety or her bullying, or even her health problems. Oh that reminds me that I have to give Camila her milkshake before we leave the house.

I knew that I should of informed her about her problems earlier, but I guess I just didn't want Brittany to push to meet her earlier than I wanted her to.

Lucking over to Camila who is watching TV as I cook some pancakes for her, I can't help but smile at how cute she looks right now. She is, as usual, wearing her little hipster clothes with her hair straightened and a beanie. Now I see what Lexi means when she says that I dress Camila like I do. But she is so cute that it is so hard to stop dressing her like I dress her now.

"Camila, come eat these pancakes before we leave for the restaurant" I shout to her and she immediately gets up, plodding over to me as I sit the plate of pancakes onto the table for her. "You have to eat them baby" Camila looks up to me and I raise my eyebrows at her once I notice that she isn't eating them. She really does not like to eat a lot but she needs to because of her health.

I can't let her skip meals because of how small she is, in fact, she should be eating more meals. "I will save your milkshake for when we go out to the park, but you need to eat these" I tell her and she signs, giving into me and taking the pancakes to eat making me smile. Sometimes she is so fucking stubborn, I really do not know how my parents put up with me when I was younger because I was so much more stubborn than Camila is.

Leaving her to munch on the food, I leave the room to slip on some of my converse. "Mommy, we go now?" Camila comes skipping over to me as I pick up my bag, handing me over one of her milkshakes to keep until she wants it later on. She is looking up to me with her cutest pout an puppy dog eyes that I could never ever say no to even if I tried to do so.

She is so adorable.

"Of course we can, baby" I put the milkshake into my bag and take her hand in my own as I walk outside and lock up the door. "Just wait whilst I text your mama and tell her that we are on our way to meet her now" I tell Camila, pulling out my phone and texting Brittany.

_Send To: Brittany_

_Camila and I are on our way to the restaurant now, where are you?_

_From: Santana _

**1 New Message: Brittany**

_I'm like 5 minutes away, I will wait outside for you both - Brittany_

I smile at her message because I can practically hear and see her excitement through my phone. This is where everything changes, not just Brittany's life, but also mine and Camila's. This is where Camila will have to get used to having two parents instead of just one and will have to learn to trust Brittany like she trusts me.

I know that this won't happen straight away, but I know that eventually we will become a family. When we are in London next week, it is going to give us the opportunity to spend time together just the three of us. Sure, Alexis will also be there with us but I know that during the day she will give us our space and then just hang with me on a night time once Camila is asleep in bed or something.

After ten minutes of Camila talking non-stop down my ear, we finally come up to the restaurant causing her to go completely quiet. I can see the nervousness coming from her small body once we walk up towards Brittany who still hasn't spotted the two of us yet.

"Britt" I call her and she turns her head, her face splitting into a ear-to-ear smile when her eyes land on Camila who is clinging to my legs shyly. Brittany walks towards the two of us, sending me a helpless look as her eyes fill with tears when Camila whimpers and hides behind me, her arms gripping around my waist. "I'm sorry" I say to her, mentally cursing myself for not talking with Camila before we came out of the house.

Camila doesn't know if she can trust Brittany or not, and I didn't even think of sitting her down to talk to her about it earlier. I even could of shown her all of mine and Brittany's old home movies that I still have hidden away in my closet, but no. I was an idiot and didn't even think to do so.

"Cams" I sigh, crouching down so that I am the same height as my daughter and looking into her bright blue eyes. "You can trust your mama. I promise you baby girl that she will never ever hurt you and she will only be nice to you, okay?" I desperately try to reassure her because I really do want her to have a special bond with Brittany. "Anyway, Camila, your mama loves to dance so maybe she can teach you if you ask her" Camila's eyes widen.

I can see that some of the fear has washed away from her eyes, but she is still hesitant as she looks over at Brittany. "Mama" she breathes out, almost in disbelief that Brittany is actually there in front of her. Brittany smiles softly at our daughter and opens her arms, and to my surprise, Camila falls into them without a thought to it. All three of us are crying at this point and I'm sure that we probably look crazy to the people walking by.

But I don't care.

This is a moment in my life that I will treasure forever.

"I love you so much, Camila. I promise you that I will never ever leave you again and that I will never hurt you" Brittany sobs into our daughters ear with so much sincerity that I almost collapse the the floor in tears. I can't believe that this is actually happening right now. I truly never thought that this day would ever come; I never thought that Camila would ever meet Brittany.

"I love you too mama" Camila says into Brittany's ear, kissing her cheek softly before she turns back to me. I just nod my head at her proudly, happy at the fact that she is talking to Brittany and not shutting herself away from her. Over the past couple of days, Camila has been getting better. She is not closing herself off as much as she used too and I think that it is because I am not sending her to school anymore.

I also think that it is because of her new relationship with Megan. I think that Megan is showing her that not everybody is out to hurt her and that there is some people in this world that she can trust and open up to. "Come on, lets go inside because we actually look like crazy people right now" I say to the two, wiping away my tears and taking Camila's hand in mine as Brittany opens up the doors for us.

As the waiter leads us over to a table for three, I sit down next to Camila and Brittany sits opposite us. Her eyes still haven't left Camila; like she is afraid that she will disappear if she takes her eyes from her for more than two seconds.

"You want to dance?" Brittany asks Camila softly, a small smile playing on her lips as she speaks to our daughter. _Our _daughter; it sounds weird to say that after it being five years of saying my daughter, but I honestly think that I like it. Now I have somebody to share things with, like I had nobody to be happy with over Camila's first steps or her first word. Sure, I had Alexis, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt, but it just wasn't the same.

"Yup, mommy said she gonna get me ballet lesson" Camila gushes excitedly, her blue eyes shining happily as she talks to her other mommy. "Mommy, tell mama you was a ballet dancer too" I chuckle at the smaller girls adorableness and for the first time, Brittany's eyes leave Camila's and lock with mine. She is telling me so many things with her eyes right now; from thanks, to happiness and still the guilt of not being here from the beginning.

"Your mama already knows baby. She was a ballet dancer with me, but she danced everything else too because your mama is the best dancer" I say to Camila once I finally break eye contact with Brittany.

Camila is literally squirming in her seat with excitement as she looks between Brittany and I, lost for words because of what I have just told her. "Really? You gots to teach me mama" Camila squeals just as the waiter comes over to take our order. "Mommy, no, I just had pancakes" Camila refuses, shaking her head at me but I just give her a stern look that causes her to sigh in defeat.

She has to eat, she can't just go skipping meals. "No, Cams. You know that you have to eat" she just nods her head and I try my hardest to just ignore the confused look that Brittany is sending me. "Three bacon and pasta bakes please, and two cokes" I order for Brittany too, knowing that this is her favourite thing to eat also. The waiter smiles before writing down our order and walking away.

"She has a few health issues" I say to Brittany when I feel her eyes still on me. "Her body isn't the right height or weight that is should be at her age" Brittany nods her head at my words in understanding, taking in everything that I am telling her carefully. "She is on these special milkshakes that help her put on weight and grow" Camila huffs at me and I can't help but laugh at her and her attempts to me annoyed.

"She will be okay though?" the concern and worry for our daughter in Brittany's voice makes my heart jump and now I truly know for sure that I made the right choice by letting Brittany into Camila's life today. Sure, I know that we need to work of our relationship, but I know that she is going to stand right by our daughter no matter what happens between the two of us.

"Yeah, she will..."

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for the short chapter and the long wait for it but I have only just gotten out of the hospital since I attempted suicide. I'm okay now though and I didn't want to keep you all waiting much longer so I just posted what I already have written even though it is not that long or good. But I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway.**

**So, what do you think of the meeting of Camila and Brittany? I thought that it was a good idea for the two of them to bond over dancing so I had to write that in. The trip to England will be in the next chapter and also some more of Quinn/Kurt/Rachel. What do you want to see happen with them when they finally find out that Santana let Brittany into Camila's life?**

**Let me know, and I will try my hardest to update as quick as I can.**


	8. Packing

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 8**

**Word Count: 2.1k**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**xannaxmurderx - **Camila does like San more than Britt, don't worry.

**Brittanafaberry - **Oh my God, that means so much to me and thank you for your concern.

**Spencer007 - **Not at the restaurant but they will tell Camila that story some time.

**jrzygurl89 - **Quinn, Kurt and Rachel coming up in this chapter.

**Santittany was ALWAYS on - **Thank you so much for this, your words honestly means so much to me.

**missnewvillage - **Thank you so much.

**Thank you all for your kind words, I seriously love you all so much.**

* * *

"You did what?" Quinn, Rachel and Kurt all screech in unison and I cringe because Camila is sleeping in my arms, but obviously starts to stir since the other three don't have any idea on how to stay quiet. I send them all a glare and even though I can see the anger in their eyes, they still manage to look apologetic for waking up Camila.

Camila rubs her eyes as she let's out a small yawn, lifting her head from my chest and looks around the room with a confused frown. "Where's mama?" She asks me quietly, tears welling up in her eyes and I wrap my arms tighter around her, ignoring the scoffs coming from my best friend's mouths.

They don't really have a say in the fact that I let Brittany meet Camila and come into her life because it has nothing to do with them. Camila is my daughter, not theirs. She is my responsibility and it is up to me weather she meet her other mother or not.

I felt it in my heart though that it was at the right time for Camila to meet Brittany and to be honest, I didn't want Brittany to miss out on any more of Camila's childhood. She deserves to know our daughter and to be in her life, and it isn't fair for me to keep them both apart.

Yes, I know that what Brittany did was terrible and I still haven't forgiven her fully just yet, but I know that she truly is sorry for leaving me.

"She had to go to her house to get ready for our trip tomorrow" I say to her softly, brushing away the strands of hair that have fallen in front of her eyes. "But she told me to tell you that she will give you extra special dance lessons when we are away" Camila's face instantly lights up and she let's out a squeal of excitement.

I smile at her, feeling a warm feeling in the bottom of my stomach from seeing her get so happy. I'm glad that she has Brittany's love of dance because that is one of the main reasons why I fell in love with her. The way that she feels the music and can dance along to anything.

Also, this is going to be such a good way for Camila and Brittany to bond with each other. "Auntie Rachie, you gots to meet my mama" Camila bursts out once she notices Rachel across the room from us. I send Rachel a warning look as to not say anything wrong otherwise I would go all Lima heights on her. She seems to understand because she forces a smile at my daughter. "She is all kinds of amazing and she dances too!"

I can see Rachel fighting the urge to roll her eyes, my death stare stopping her. "Baby, can you go and get your clothes from your bedroom?" You see, because Camila stays here quite often, Kurt re-designed my old bedroom here into a bedroom for Camila. Once my daughter is out of the room, I sharply turn around to face the other three people.

They may be my best friends, but they can annoy me so much sometimes. "I know that you all don't like Brittany, but you should know that I waited until she could prove she wouldn't leave again. She did that and I know it may seem idiotic to you, but I couldn't keep them apart. Camila deserves to know who Brittany is" I shout-whisper to them, not wanting Camila to come in and hear the conversation.

"She hurt you, San. She practically crushed you and we were the ones that were there for you, to save you from hiding away for the rest of your life" Kurt says and I can see the disgust in his eyes as he speaks about Brittany and the way that she left me. "I'm sorry, Santana but I can't even look at her without replaying the time she left me in my head" he says and I just shake my head at him, feeling tears start to well up in my eyes.

I look over to Quinn and then to Rachel and they just shrug their shoulders, but I can see they agree with Kurt. I thought that they were the people that forgave others and accepted them no matter what, even if they have previously made mistakes? I guess their not the people I thought they were.

"Come on, Cams. We need to go" I yell through the house, standing up from the couch as Camila comes plodding into the room with her bag over her back and a grin spread across her face. "Lets go" taking her hand in mine, I quickly lead her out of the house before she can say anything to the others that cause us to stay here longer than we need to.

After a car ride back to our house filled with Camila talking non stop about how much she is going to miss Megan when we are in England, it is late so I quickly change Camila into her night clothes and put her into her bed. I guess that I should start packing for the trip since it is tomorrow and I haven't done as much as get out the suitcases, well I have packed Camila's things but not my own.

Shit, Alexis still has my suitcases from her trip to India last month. Reaching for my phone that is on my nightstand, I send a text to my best friend.

**To: Alexis**

**Bitch get your ass here with my suitcases. I needz to pack.**

**From: Santana**

I sent the message with a chuckle because I have probably just woke her up. Whatever, she was going to come over tomorrow morning anyway so she might as well just stay over here because I know that she would of ended up causing us to be late anyway.

My phone buzzes after a couple of seconds, signalling that I have a new message.

**From: Alexis**

**Fuck you slut, I was sleeping. I'm coming now but you better have me some food.**

I burst out laughing, but then quickly try to control it because I remember that Camila is sleeping in the room next to me and I can't wake her up otherwise she will be all moody tomorrow. Trust me, you do not want a moody Camila. It is worse than a sad Brittany and that is bad.

Soon enough, I hear footsteps coming towards my bedroom and I don't have to move because I know that it is only Alexis. She always just lets herself into my house since she does have her own spare set of keys for this place.

"You fucking suck ass, do you know that?" Alexis groans as soon as she comes into my view, throwing the two suitcases down onto my bed as she does so. I just roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her. "How did the meeting with Mama B?" she asks me and starts to help me when I begin to pack my clothes into the suitcases she just brought back for me.

"Actually, it was good. Better than I thought it would be" I say to her honestly, not being able to stop the small smile that finds its way to my face. "Camila hid behind me at first but then once I reassured her that she was okay and told her that Brittany loved to dance, Camila was sold" Alexis laughs at this and sits down on the bed, not really bothering to help me pack anymore.

Wow, she is such a good help. "Dude, that is totes your child. Hooked by mama B from the first time" she teases me and I playfully slap her over her head. "Ouch, you know that you have some fucking meat hands. For some skinny ass girl, you are strong" she complains, rubbing the spot that I just hit with an over-dramatic pout on her face. I swear if she wasn't as good as a model as she is, I would suggest that she becomes an actress.

She is such a drama queen, like worse than Rachel. My smile wipes from my face immediately as I start to think of what just happened with Quinn, Rachel and Kurt. I know they are just trying to protect me, but I just don't understand why they can't accept my choice and be there for me when I need them.

"What happened babe?" Alexis asks me, clearly noticing my change in mood and I just sigh because she is going to end up calling the three of them up and yelling at them.

"Promise me that you will stay calm?" she hesitantly nods her head. "Kurt, Rach and Quinn said they don't support my decision in letting Camila meet Brittany" I say and her eyes widen at my words. "I didn't know what to say to them so I just got Camila and walked out of there" Alexis tightens her fists at her side, so I sit on her lap to stop her from moving and going crazy on their asses for this.

"It isn't their choice though, they should support you. You deserve to make your own decisions and not be brought down because of them" Alexis says and I just nod my head in agreement because she is speaking the truth. "Are you okay though Stan?" I chuckle at the nickname she gave me.

She always knows how to cheer me up when I need it. "Yeah, I'm fine. I know that it was for the best to introduce them to each other and I'm not turning on that just because they don't agree with my choice" I say and kiss her cheek thankfully.

I'm so glad that I have a friend like Alexis, I really have no idea what I would do without her sometimes.

Especially now that Brittany is back in my life.

I know that she is going to help me with this and help me if things end up wrong. Which they hopefully don't. Even though I am still so in love with Brittany, I can't let that ruin my daughters chance in getting to know her mother properly because I have no idea if Brittany still feels the same.

Maybe this trip to England is exactly what we all need.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, since I am starting to feel slightly better now, I decided to write some more for you guys. I hope this chapter was okay and some Quinn/Rachel/Kurt for you. They will be back soon, don't worry. Them not approving of Santana's decision happened for a reason which you will find out later on in the story. I will also try my best to have the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible.**

**What do you all want to see happen whilst they are in England? Maybe some Brittana loving? yay or nay? Let me know what you all want and I will try my best to make it all happen.**


	9. Why did you leave?

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 9**

**Word Count: 2K**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Chuckleshan - **definitely Brittana playfulness before sexy times.

**Santanalover16 - **I'm in love with her too lol.

**Julz - **aw, thank you. Sweet lady kisses coming up in England.

**jrzygurl89 - **maybe they won't have to go back to separate houses? ;)

**Z87da - **Oh she will freak out on her.

* * *

"Mommy, can I go answer the door?" Camila comes bouncing into my room, interrupting the argument I am having with Alexis about what movie we should go and see once we arrive in England later tonight. Usually I don't allow Camila to answer the front door by herself because it could literally be anybody, but I know that it would only be Brittany right now since it is so early in the morning.

I nod my head at her and she runs out of the room before I can say anything else, leaving Lex and I alone once again. "Iron man 3" I smirk and quickly run away from her so that she can't reply with her suggestion on what we should see. Her footsteps are close behind me and I speed up so she can't catch me. When I reach the living room, I smile when I see Camila silently showing Brittany the pictures of her and I that are placed along the shelf. The silence is soon broken though when Lex finally reaches the room and tackles me to the floor, causing both Brittany and Camila to jump in surprise and turn their heads towards us.

Alexis smugly laughs above me thinking that she has won, but I quickly flip us over. "Neither of you are choosing because I am and mommy leave Auntie Lex alone!" Lex and I both start laughing at Camila as she stomps over to the two of us, pulling me off of the other girl. Our arguments always end up ending like this; Camila winning even when she isn't even involved in the argument in the first place. But my daughter is just so cute that we can't disagree with her and just let her win the argument.

"Okay you can choose kid" Lex huffs dramatically, folding her arms over her chest like a big child causing Camila to giggle quietly. "But who is this that you haven't yet introduced me too?" Camila gasps excitedly like she is just remembering that Brittany is still here.

I look over to my ex and see that she is biting her lip, something that she does when she is either confused or turned on. Probably confused because I doubt that she would be turned on right now. "This is my mama, mama this is my auntie Lex" Camila introduces the two of them and I can see Brittany's eyes flicker to me before she let's them land on Alexis.

In that one look I could see the hurt she sent me, the confusion but also the jealousy which makes my stomach turn slightly. I don't know weather I am glad that Brittany is jealous of Alexis for some reason because that must mean that she still has some sort of feelings for me, or if I am mad. She has no right to be jealous or hurt because we aren't together any longer, we aren't a couple. "Hi, I've heard much about you" Alexis wiggles her eyebrows towards Brittany and my mouth drops open in shock as I quickly put my hand over her mouth. She is seriously so embarrassing. Alexis bites my hand and I pull it away in pain, sending her a glare when she smirks at me.

"Hey, I wish I could say the same" Brittany replies and I laugh when Alexis pouts towards me. "So munchkin how about you help me put all of the luggage into the cab outside that is patiently waiting for us?" She asks Camila who grins and begins to help Brittany take mine, Camila's and Alexis' suitcases into the cab outside.

Once she is out of sight, I turn to Alexis and punch her in the arm. "You little tit, why did you do that?" She just laughs whilst walks away from me outside to where the two others are waiting and I roll my eyes, following behind her. I lock the door to my home and climb in the cab with the others.

"It is really cool for you to invite me here, San. I appreciate it a lot" Brittany speaks to me for the first time and my heart swells up in my chest because of how she is looking at me with her sparkling ocean blue eyes. "Plus, now Camila gets private dance lessons from none other than the best New York has ever seen" Brittany winks at Camila and taps her small button nose.

Camila bounces up and down on her chair between us excitedly. "Can mommy learn too? She is old now so she can't remember" I gasp at Camila's words as Brittany and Alexis burst out laughing. "What? You are old, right mommy?" Camila scrunches her nose up in confusion as to why Brittany and Alexis are laughing at her.

"Cams, I am not old!" I exclaim and she nods her head in denial as she let's her eyes scan my body up and down. "Your mama is older than me" I tell her and her eyes widen in shock, "just because you can't dance any longer doesn't mean that you are old. I'm only 22 baby" I remind her with a giggle.

"Yeah, but mommy I am 4 so you are really old to me" she answers and I sigh, deciding to end the conversation because I know that she won't stop talking about it until I give in since she is so stubborn; one of her qualities that she obviously took from me. "Auntie Lex has to go to her mommy's house though so she can't stay with us" Camila pouts and Alexis just shrugs her shoulders at her apologetically.

"I wish I could stay, boo. But I've got to go see her so she can give me all those chocolates for you that you like" Alexis explains to her softly and to be honest, no matter how much I love Alexis, I am glad that she won't be staying in the same place as me. This means that the three of us can spend time together; alone. We can actually spend time together as a family for the first time and I know that this will make me trust Brittany even more once I see her interact with Camila. I know that they are going to have a special bond already.

Camila seems to accept the answer because she turns back to Brittany. "We can go bowling and to ride on the London Eye" Camila starts to list of everything that she wants to do whilst we are in England. After about ten minutes of listening to Camila talk non-stop, we arrive at the airport and I pay for the cab as the others unload all of the luggage.

My eyes widen though once I see that we have an hour until our plane leaves for England, "come on girls."

**5 Hours Later**

Once we had said our goodbyes to Alexis, the three of us made our way to our hotel suite. "Cams, I really need you to calm down honey because you're really going to end up hurting yourself" I say to my daughter when she starts to run up and down the empty hallways with her suitcase trailing closely behind her. Camila slows down and starts to walk beside Brittany and I. I share a look of amusement with Brittany because we both know that she is going to keep us on our feet for the whole time we are in England. "Here we are" I open up the room with the card and once I step inside and see the two beds, my heart drops into my stomach.

Brittany looks at me with a frown as Camila throws herself onto the single bed while I sit on the double one. "We are going to have to share a bed" I tell her quietly and I can see her eyes darken. Trust me, I don't want to share a bed with Brittany because I am still so in love with her and I don't think that I can handle it, but Camila needs to sleep on her own. "Camila can't sleep with anybody because of her anxiety" I explain and she visibly gulps whilst slowly nodding her head and coming to sit beside me, "are you okay with sharing a bed?"

She turns to me and smiles. "Santana, I know that we aren't together anymore but that doesn't mean that we can't share a bed. Plus we kind of don't have a choice even if I wasn't okay with it; Camila comes first" Brittany says and our heads turn towards Camila who is bouncing on the bed. "Camila, baby don't do that because you can fall and hurt yourself" Camila stops and jumps off of the bed, plodding over towards the two of us.

"Mama, how come you left?" my eyes widen and my heart stops at Camila's sudden words and the curiosity in them. That is the one question that I never wanted to hear come out of our daughters mouth because I really do not know what to say to her. Camila scrambles to sit on my lap, but faces Brittany. All the color has drained from the blondes face and I can see the fear and regret beginning to pool in her eyes already.

She clears her throat and briefly looks to me before looking back at our daughter. "When you was inside of mommy, I was scared. I didn't believe that you were real because what happened was something very magical" Brittany tries to explain and I know that she is struggling with what to say. "I didn't know what to do, so I did a very silly thing and left you and your mommy" tears form in her eyes when Camila sinks further into my body.

"Do you not love me? Do you not love mommy?" Camila whimpers, trying to move away from Brittany who has tears now streaming down her cheeks because of the sound of devastation in our daughters voice. Camila is looking expectantly at Brittany, patiently waiting for her to answer the question she asked her.

"Camila, I love you so much. I love you more than everything in this entire world and even though I haven't been there for you so far, I will be here with you from now on" Brittany speaks softly, trying desperately to reassure Camila that she does in fact love her. "I will be here with you forever now, Camila and I will never ever leave you or your mommy again" Camila doesn't show any signs over movements, but she speaks up once again.

"But do you love mommy?"

* * *

**A/N: So what is Brittany going to say to that? Any suggestions on what you want her to say or what you want to happen with them whilst they are in England? No Brittana loving yet, but there will be some soon during the England trip don't worry. Will they be able to control themselves when they are in bed? Let me know what you all think of this chapter and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	10. New Start

** Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 10**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Spencer007 - **Something like that.

**jrzygurl89 - **They won't rush into things, don't worry.

**Santanalover16 - **Thank you so much, I'm glad that you like it.

**Glee4ever123 - **Kiss coming up but no sexy times obviously bc of Camila being in the room with them lol

**mag01 - **They will cuddle, maybe something more? ;)

**Julz - **I will work this into the story for you.

**Lana **- I love Camila, she is so cute and she has more questions coming up lol

**Chuckleshan - **I didn't think of the couch oops lol

**xannaxmurderx - **No smut yet because it would be awkward with Camila in the room with them haha.

**Z87da - **Of course they are ;)

* * *

My heart is beating loudly in my chest as Brittany's bright blue eyes lock with mine, waiting for her to answer the innocent question that fell from our daughters mouth. Her answer will change everything; both of us know it. "I will always love mommy, you will never know how much I love her baby" Brittany speaks softly to Camila who is sporting a beaming smile because of Brittany's words. I can feel a smile of my own coming to my lips and when Camila turns to face me, a smirk replacing her smile, I let my mouth drop open in disbelief.

She knew. She fucking knew something was wrong and she asked Brittany that question because she had somehow put the pieces together. Don't get me wrong, I knew that she is smart but I didn't know that she could put things together as easily as that. Camila, you definitely have the manipulative Lopez genes. I wink at her and she giggles, kissing my cheek before going to play with her toys across the room.

I turn back to Brittany, both of us blushing as she takes my hands in hers. "I mean it Santana, I love you so much" Brittany speaks to me gently, her thumb rubbing the back of my hands as she does so. "I know that this is going to take a while for us to get back how we were 5 years ago, but I will wait and I will work for you" Brittany speaks to me and without thinking, I lean forward and press my lips against hers.

My eyes flutter closed and I feel the butterflies in my stomach from feeling Brittany's lips against my own for the first time in 5 years. I missed her lips so much, I missed her kisses so much. How soft her lips are and how perfectly they fit between my own. "You don't have to wait, I have always loved you" I mutter between small kisses and Brittany smiles before burying her head into my neck.

I know that this has changed everything, I know that from now on it isn't just Camila and I, it is the three of us. But deep down, I know that this change will be for the better and Camila and I will happier with Brittany in our lives. "Let's put her to bed and we can talk about things" Brittany giggles and gives me a quick peck on the lips before we both stand up and walk towards Camila. She looks up to us and grins, realizing that her plan worked. "You're a good one, Miss Lopez-Pierce" Camila laughs and I motion for her to get into the bed, which she does. "Go to sleep baby and we can go exploring tomorrow, I love you so much doll" I whisper to her, placing a kiss to her forehead and both of her cheeks making her laugh. I then look at Brittany to see that she is looking at the two of us in awe.

When I was with Brittany, I didn't really enjoy being around kids. Well, no kids except from my little sister and I guess that she is shocked to see how I interact with Camila and how she responds to me. Camila changed me though, she made me realize that life is short and I can't waste it being a bitch to people and not enjoying life at the fullest.

"Goodnight Princess, I love you so much" Brittany kisses her nose causing her to wrinkle it up slightly and she smiles at the two of us before letting her eyes fall closed. I look back to Brittany and we both move back over to the bed and sit down facing each other. "San, my love for you has grown so much over these past years and I missed having you in my life more than you could ever imagine. But I know that we shouldn't rush into another relationship for Camila's sake, so I can I take you on a date tomorrow night after your shoot?" I smile at her.

Brittany really is one of the cutest people I have ever met. "Of course I would go out on a date with you but what about Camila?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders because she also doesn't know what we could do. "Maybe Camila can go with Alexis for the day when you come to pick me up from the shoot since she will be there with me anyway. Camila loves her and Alexis will take her whenever I need her to" Brittany nods her head and I grin before moving up to the top of the bed.

I pull the covers over my body and open my arms in Brittany's direction, making her giggle and crawl towards me. She wraps her arms around me from behind and I smile because it has been too long since we have been in this position, since she has held me like this and we have been this close to each other. "It has been too long San" Brittany's voice fills my ears like she was just reading my mind, her breath hitting off of the back of my neck as she does so causing me to shiver and goosebumps to appear on my skin.

Brittany chuckles beside me, knowing exactly what the effect she has on me is. "I know, but we will get it all back, right?" I ask her and she nods her head against me, placing soft kisses to the back of my neck. "Even though we have been apart for so long, I still feel like we have the same bond and connection that we did all that time ago" my voice is a whisper.

She still hears me though because she pulls my waist so that I turn around to face her. "I know, like I always say; everything happens for a reason and I believe that everything that happened to us, happened to make our relationship stronger and make us realize that we would find our way back to each other through anything" Brittany replies to me and I nod in agreement at her words because I really do believe them.

"So what do you have in mind for tomorrow?" I ask her with curiosity and excitement because would always take me on the most creative and mind-blowing dates because she has such a great imagination and comes up with the ideas easily. Brittany smirks at me and I pout because I know that she is going to make it a surprise. "That isn't fair; you can't just not tell me what we are doing after getting me excited about it" I whine and she giggles, kisses me softly to shut me up. I honestly don't think that I will get used to kissing Brittany for a while just because it has been so long.

I know that we shouldn't really be kissing until we know for sure that our relationship is okay but her lips are just too irresistible not to kiss. "It is a surprise but I promise you that it will be something fun and you will enjoy it. Camila is going to help me prepare it though whilst you are at your shoot" she tells me happily and I grin at her cuteness. "About that, I'm really proud of you Santana and that you found where you belong" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you" I reply to her softly before turning back around in her arms so that she is spooning me. "I really need to sleep now because I have to be up early tomorrow. Remember that you have Camila up until like 2 in the afternoon" I mumble to Brittany who hums in agreement behind me as we both fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: They gots a date ;) What do you think Brittany is planning and what do you want to see happen during their date together? I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for them being so short but I've just been super busy with therapy and hospital appointments lately. Thank you to you all for still reading though, I love you all.**


	11. Date Pt1

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 11**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Chuckleshan - **Thank you! I'm using this idea because I liked it so much and yes, she will tell her.

**ShadowCub - **Oh she is.

**mag01 - **Thank you for your wishes and she will do something like that.

**Guest - **Well, I'm honored you like it as much as you do :) it means a lot.

**Julz19 - **Thank you.

**Lana - **Kurt, Quinn and Rachel will warm up to Brittany soon.

**Glee4ever123 - **They will.

* * *

The smiles plays on my lips effortlessly throughout the whole morning, the excitement and curiosity of what Brittany is planning for out date this afternoon. Alexis and the other models have been teasing me but I honestly couldn't care less because after 5 years, I finally have everything that I have wanted and my life is in a place that I want it to be in. Since Brittany has came back into my life, I have had a constant smile on my face and I haven't cried myself to sleep once or found myself thinking about the consequences of what the future will be like for Camila when she starts to ask questions about her.

I'm just thankful that Camila took Brittany coming into our lives so well and she immediately took a liking to Brittany after I explained everything to her and told her that Brittany wouldn't hurt her. The only other person that she has ever taken a liking to as quickly as she has done with Brittany is Megan and I am actually still in shock about that too. Camila has always had trust issues along with her anxiety and I'm glad that it seems to be getting slightly better now that I have taken her out of school. That I should probably tell Brittany about also and all of her other problems too such as her health, maybe even what happened with Alexis and I.

Brittany deserves to know what happened with Alexis and I because she has been nothing but honest with me since she has come back into my life and I want to return that. I want her to know everything that I went through when she was away and I want her to know everything that I want to happen with us for the future. Maybe the second one can wait a little longer until we are in more of a comfortable place in our relationship before we start to talk more about what is going to happen in the future with us. As the photo-shoot comes to an end and I am sat down with Alexis, waiting for my two girls to arrive, my boss walks over to me with a man that looks somehow familiar to me.

Alexis gasps beside me and her eyes widen as she looks at the man with shock, obviously not knowing what to say or do; this man must be important is Alexis is reacting like this because she is literally always confident around all people. "Santana, Alexis. This is Sir Jordan Gomez" my jaw falls open as the realization hits me of who this man is, the recolonization buzzing around my mind. Why didn't Madison tell us the he would be here? This man is the manager of some of the most successful and talented models around the world. "He would like to add you to his long list of clients" holy fucking shit, is this actually happening right now? I mean, I knew that I was a good model but I never knew that I was that good as to have Sir Jordan Gomez hire me and become my manager.

I let out an excited squeal and run over to the young looking man, throwing myself into his arms before I realize what I am doing and quickly pull away from him. Clearing my throat, I mumble out an apology and he just laughs at me along with Alexis and Madison. "Its fine, it is refreshing really to see somebody this excited to get started with their career. I will Email you details and we will have to organize a meeting once we are back in New York for when you are both to start" he says with a smile before the two of them walk away.

Turing back to Alexis, she has a grin spread across her face and I giggle excitedly. "Fuck Alexis, is this actually happening right now?" I ask her dreamily and she laughs as the two of us start to tear up, the news finally processing in our minds. She pulls me into a hug and I have to try my hardest to force away the tears because I don't want it to ruin my make-up, knowing that I will have no time to do touch ups before Brittany arrives for our date; I'm not even going to have time to get changed before we go. I am snapped out of my thoughts by a small body running into my legs and I look down to see Camila beaming at me happily, her bright blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Brittany then walks over to us and my breath hitches in my throat when my eyes scan up and down her body. She is wearing a tight blue dress that stops just below her ass, showing off all of her curves and making her legs look even longer. She has applied her make up lightly and her hair is straightened and framing her face perfectly. "You look beautiful" I tell her and she blushes, looking down at the floor while pulling her bottom lip between her teeth making her look even sexier than she already does. "Did you have a good day with mama, princess?" I ask Camila who is still looking at me with a smile and she nods her head excitedly, looking between Brittany and I. She really is the cutest and I'm not just saying that because I have too.

"Yes, mama took me out for food and we went to see where the Queen lives mommy!" Camila explains, practically squirming in my arms because of how excited she is right now. "Do I go with Aunt Lex now so we go get cookies from her mommy?" I nod my head and Camila wiggles out of my arms before jumping onto Alexis, both of them giggling when Alexis spins her around in the air.

Alexis grabs her things before they wave goodbye and walk out of the building hand-in-hand. I turn back to Brittany and she offers her hand out to me as I smile at her. It still seems unreal for me that she is actually here with me and we are trying to get back what we used to have. Well, not exactly get back because I'm pretty sure that the love we had for each other never disappeared since it was so strong. More like get back the trust so that we can start again and continue on with our lives together instead of separately, just like we have both always wanted.

I look over to Brittany as she drags me out of the building and onto the busy streets of London, but it still feels like it is just the two of us in our own little world. "Britt, can you tell me where we are going?" I whine as she continues to pull me down the streets, the two of us dodging in and out of all the people around us. Brittany just turns to look at me, giggles and then points in front of us. I follow her finger and I smile widely when my eyes land on the London Eye, the memories all flooding back to me, "you remembered?" she nods her head and leads me over to the waiting line.

For our first date, I took Brittany to the carnival that was in town for a while because I knew that she would enjoy it. We basically spent the whole night re-riding the ferris wheel over and over again because it was like we was isolated from the world. When the date was over, Brittany promised to someday bring me to London so that we can spend the day riding the London Eye together. We was young then, still in high school and I didn't actually think that she would remember that but it makes my heart flutter knowing that she did even after all those years.

Brittany sighs and brings me to the front of the line, flashing some sort of pass to the guy who let's us onto the wheel with a smile before shutting the door and letting it go round. "I got us a pass so we could just sit here all day with no interruptions" Brittany whispers when she sits down on the seat and I rest my head on her lap, looking up at her as I lift my feet across the chair so that I am laying down.

"Britt, I have to tell you something before we get too serious again and then you find out by someone else" I say to her softly, worry in my voice because I don't know how she is going to react when I tell her about my past with Alexis. "It was just after Camila was born. I had no idea what to do and I had myself convinced that I had to move on from you if I wanted to do a good job at raising her because I was a mess" tears come to my eyes at the memories and Brittany runs her hands through my hair encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath, I continue with letting everything out to Brittany. "I kissed Alexis and she let me. I tried to force myself to fall out of love with you by kissing her but it never worked. She knew what I was doing so she let me, nobody else knew what was happening but the two of us. After a while she told me that I had to stop because I was only hurting myself for doing what I was doing" my eyes are closed, scared to look at Brittany because I have no idea what expression is going to be on her face.

"I knew she was right, so I stopped and just accepted the fact that I would always be in love with you. We have never spoken about it since, it is like nothing ever happened and we have just been best friends. I get it if you can't trust her now but I want you to know that she has a girlfriend for two years now and our feelings for one another have never been anything more than just friends" I tell her, finally opening my eyes to see her looking back down at me with a small smile playing at her lips.

What? She isn't mad at me or even upset? "San, I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much that you had to do that to try and make yourself fall out of love with me but I'm not mad at you; I have no right to be. I'm just glad that your plan didn't work and you still love me as much as I love you" Brittany speaks to me gently and I grin at her words before lifting my head to connect our lips.


	12. Movies & Phone Calls

**Title: Learn To Love Again**

**Rating: **T - Maybe M in later chapters

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairing:** Brittana and other minor pairings

**Chapter: 12**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _glee _or the characters from _glee _that I use in this story.

**Summary: **It's not possible for a girl to get pregnant by another girl, right? But what happens when Brittany gets Santana pregnant and thinks that she was cheated on, leaving both Santana and her child? Will Santana be able to bring up a child on her own, with no help? Will she be able to somehow convince Brittany that she didn't cheat and to come back to her?

**A/N:**

**Julz19 - **Thank you, that really means a lot to me.

**mag01 - **Thank you so much.

**jrzygurl89 - **I agree, they need trust and it will happen soon.

**Chuckleshan - **The date continues this chapter.

* * *

Her hands move to my ass as my hips grind into hers, our lips joined together in a heated and passionate kiss. I don't really know how we started kissing, all we were doing was talking.

Talking about what we have both been doing over the past five years.

Talking about our memories that we have shared and the memories that are about to come to us.

Talking about Camila.

Basically, just talking about everything and nothing.

My head was in her lap and she was stroking her fingers through my hair when our eyes locked together and we just couldn't hold ourselves back any longer than we already have.

It was like everything that we have missed out on over the years, the kisses and the sex, has caught up on us and we have put all the passion and love that we feel towards each other into this kiss. My hands are cupping her face with my thumbs rubbing softly over her cheekbones.

It feels like my whole body is on fire and I can feel myself getting more and more turned on.

Our lips still mold together perfectly, like they haven't been apart for almost five years. Brittany licks her tongue across my upper lip and slips it into my mouth when I part my lips to allow her access. Her tongue explores my mouth, occasionally dancing over my own causing me to moan and shiver against her.

She still has the exact same effect on me as she did all those years ago.

The effect to make my knees go weak with just a simple look or a flick of her tongue against my own.

The effect to make my stomach drop and for butterflies to electrify through my entire body.

I'm not surprised though, it feels as nothing has changed between us and things are starting to become better, fast. This is where we are supposed to be; this is what we were always meant to do together.

Sure, it didn't go exactly the way that we wanted it to but I'm pretty sure that it will end the way that we did and that's all that matters, right? We are still hopefully going to end up being a family and having the future that we always longed for together.

Air becomes an issue, so we break the kiss but still keep our foreheads pressed together.

"You're so beautiful baby" Brittany whispers to me softly and my heart immediately melts at her words, a smile coming to my face. "Thank you for letting me back into your life and also Camila's" she says and I just nod my head at her.

She doesn't have to thank me.

I can't just tell her that she can't see Camila because that wouldn't be right.

"You're welcome, thank you for coming back to me" she smiles and I can still see some guilt in her eyes for actually leaving me in the first place. "Can we go back to the hotel and watch some movies together just like old times?" I ask her and she smiles, nodding her head as we both motion for the London eye to be stopped so that we can get off.

We both smile at the guy and she waves at us as we start to walk hand-in-hand back to the hotel. The doorman opens the door for us and nods at us as we walk by him.

When we get to our room, we both change into just a baggy shirt over our underwear and pop in a movie before cuddle up together in the large, spacious bed.

I smile as I rest my head on Brittany's chest, the old but still slightly familiar feeling of the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy from the way she is kissing the top of my head whilst running her fingers through my hair.

I can't even begin to describe how good it feels to be with Brittany like this again; it all just seems unreal, like I am about to wake up at any moment now.

The insane amount of love that I feel for this girl is insane; I literally love everything about her.

I love her soul-searching blue eyes that keep you captivated.

I love her soft pink lips that always look so damn kissable and fit perfectly between my own.

Her cute button nose and small ears.

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

Her milky skin that stands out against my own whenever our bodies are pressed together.

The long legs that seem to last forever.

Her abs and her flat stomach.

Her boobs.

Her long blonde hair that flows perfectly down her back.

Everything about her is truly beautiful.

I love the way that she treats me and the way that she makes me feel whenever she is around.

My phone begins to ring and I scowl since I was enjoying it with Brittany in our own little world with nobody around us and interrupting me. I attempt to ignore it, but when I glance over to see that it is my mother calling, I instantly pick it up.

I haven't spoken to my parents since Brittany told me what they did.

To be honest, I haven't even thought about them since I have been too busy with Brittany, Camila and this trip.

But now they are calling, I can finally ask them what the hell they were thinking when they told Brittany to stay away from me and why she shouldn't to contact me when they knew I needed her the most.

I pick up the phone and Brittany sends me a look as to tell me to be nice and to not get too angry with them.

My body calms down at her soft eyes and she runs her fingers through my hair as my mothers voice echos into my ears.

_"Santana? Why didn't you tell your father and I that you are in England? I stopped by Quinn's, Rachel's and Kurt's and they told me. They also mentioned you weren't speaking to them? Is this true?" _my mother speaks down the phone in her usual over the top happy tone.

I completely ignore her questions "Why_ did you tell Brittany not to contact me and why didn't you tell her where I was?"_

_"What?" _she sounds shocked, but I need answers from her and I would like to hear them now.

_"Answer me, Mami."_

_"I didn't want you to get hurt again Santana, I was trying to protect you and Camila."_

I have to resist the urge to scoff at her words because she ended up doing to complete opposite to that, weather she intended to do so or not.

_"You do realize that you caused me even more pain by doing that?"_

_"How do you know this Santana?"_

_"Because I'm with Brittany right now in London."_

_"You what?"_

I cringe when she screams into my ear and Brittany jumps a little beside me also, showing just how loud my mother actually yelled at me. I roll my eyes at her even though she can't see me because sometimes she treats me like a child still and thinks that I can't make my own decisions.

_"I ran into Brittany and invited her to London so we can work on our relationship because when she tried to do so, you stopped her and told her not to contact me."_

_"Santana, I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to take away the pain I was feeling for the past five years is it?"_

_"Has she met Camila?"_

A smile washes unknowingly over my features as I think about the newly formed relationship between Brittany and our daughter. Camila is getting to trust her more and more as the days go by and she loves her already, it is good to see that because it usually takes a while for Camila to decide weather she actually likes somebody or not.

"_Yes, she has. Mami, I don't want to talk right now. I'm supposed to be on a date and I'm being rude right now. If you are truly sorry then you will accept my relationship with Brittany. Goodbye Mami."_

I hang up the phone and turn back to Brittany who is smiling adoringly at me. I smile back at her and lean in to slowly kiss her on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I know it has been a long time and it is short, I'm sorry please don't hate me.**


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys, not an update.

I am so sorry for leaving this story for so long but between therapy, hospital appointments and my little brother then passing away, I haven't really been myself lately and not had the inspiration to write.

However, I should hopefully start working again on this throughout the week and have a the next chapter posted for you all as soon as I can.

Again, I am sorry for leaving it for so long.

I love you.


	14. Shopping

A/N: I'm backkkk!

Since today is our last day in London, Brittany and I decided to take Camila shopping. She has been nothing but an angel whilst we've been here in England, not that I expected anything less, so we decided to treat her to some stuff.

"So baby, what would you like?" I ask the small girl as I scoop her up into my arms as we walk into the mall.

She squeals and lets out a giggle when I pepper kisses all over her face. "Mommy!" I stop and put her back down on the ground but take her tiny hand in my own.

Brittany grabs her other hand and Camila starts to skip instead of walk.

I can't help but smile at the sight of her since she only skips with one leg and it is totally adorable.

It feels so good to actually do things together, just the three of us and it is going to suck having to live apart when we go back to NY.

Unless...

I smile widely at the thought, thinking that it was nothing short of a good idea since it would only make things improve quicker between us.

Since we have been here in England, our relationship is becoming more and more like it used to be before she left. It is like the past four years apart didn't happen and she has been here with Camila and I all along.

We have been slowly starting to fall into our old ways. Stealing kisses wherever and whenever, holding hands whenever we get the chance to and sending shy glances at one another when we think the other isn't looking.

It is nice, more than nice actually. It feels as though my whole life is finally coming together and I have everything I need here with me.

I just hope that it lasts and continues when we go back to NY because I know that my parents and Quinn, Rachel and Kurt are going to question me.

But I am not going to let them get to me and let them talk me out of a relationship with this girl.

If I want her to become my girlfriend, then that is what she will be. If I want her to be in Camila's life, then she will be just as much as a parent to her that I am. If I want her to move in with us so that things are easier and Camila doesn't get confused, then I will ask her to.

When we get time alone, I will make sure to pitch the idea to Britt.

"Mommy can I get new clothes?" She asks me cutely, pointing towards a kids clothes shop. I smile down at her and she adds on a small, "please." Brittany laughs at her adorableness and I grin at the sound.

"Of course you can baby" I say to her and we start to pick out some new clothes for her to take back with us.

4 hours later and more than 20 shops later, Brittany, Camila and I are sat at Pizza hut ordering some food for us. Brittany and I both have 4 bags in our hands each and Camila is oblivious to how much she actually just received. I don't mind though, I have the money and she deserves it.

"What do you want Cams?" I ask her and she bites her lip with a shrug.

"Its pizza! How can you choose? That is unfair to the other pizza" I laugh at my daughter when she looks up to me with wide eyes, like I have just asked her the most offensive question to ever exist.

Brittany leans down so that she is eye level with the small girl. "How about I get Cheese, you get Hawaiian and mommy can get Pepperoni. Then we can all split?" She suggests and Camila's whole face lights up with joy.

She nods her head excitedly and soon enough, the waiter comes over to take our order. We order the pizzas and two cokes for Britt and I.

"Cams, you don't need a drink baby. I have a milkshake in my bag that you have to drink" I say to her and she pouts but nods, knowing that there is no point in arguing with me.

I smile at her and tell the waiter that is everything. She tells us the food won't take long and then walks away.

"So Mils, I have a surprise for you" Brittany says and both Camila and I turn to look at her expectantly.

"What is it mama?" Camila asks whilst bouncing up and down in her seat happily. Seriously, she is so unbelievably cute- not that I am surprised though.

With Brittany and I as her parents, it isn't really a shock to me that she is like a God damn angel.

"So I was speaking to my real good friend yesterday and she owns a dance school. I told her that I just so happened to know a pretty little girl that wants to dance and... She said that you can gladly get lessons" Camila squeaks and throws herself around Brittany.

I can't help but smile at the sight and my heart tightens as Camila presses a sloppy kiss to Brittany's lips.

Seeing them together, the two people that I love the most in the world, it makes me feel like I am really in a dream and I am about to wake up; like this is all too good to be true.

But I know this is reality and the knowledge of this makes me the happiest I have ever been.

A/N: Short chapter just to get back into the story.


	15. Moving In

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany asked me as I helped her move all her belongings into the moving van outside.

I just smiled brightly at her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

She instantly wraps her arms around my neck and I lean forwards to kiss her lips quickly and softly. "I'm sure, plus it is going to be a great surprise for Camila" I grin at the thought.

Camila has no idea that Brittany is moving in with us and I know that her reaction is going to be priceless.

She is out with Ally and Megan at the moment and Britt and I didn't miss the opportunity to move her belongings from her place to mine.

Well, ours now.

Ours. Our place. Mine, Brittany's and our daughters. I really, really like the sound of that.

"I can't believe all of this, it is crazy. Having you back in my life and then getting an amazing daughter. I never imagined to have all this back but I wouldn't have it any other way" I grins and my stomach flutters.

A voice is cleared behind us and I turn to glare at the van driver who interrupted our moment.

He gives us an apologetic look that makes me soften my glare. "Is that everything ladies?" He asks and I look over to Britt who nods her head, beaming at the man.

He smiles back politely. "Are you riding with me?" He asks and we both nod our head and slip into the van after him. I give him the name of our house address and it takes no longer than 10 minutes for us to arrive there.

"Thank you so much" I say whilst we get the last of Brittany's stuff into the hallway. We wave at the guy and as soon as the front door is shut, I squeal and jump into Brittany's arms.

She giggles and spins me around happily. "I love you so much" I mumble into her neck and begin to place soft kisses and small bites there.

Brittany moans quietly into my ear and her grip around me tightens.

"We can't San. You're not on the pill" Brittany breathes out through short breaths and I pull away with a pout.

"How about I watch Cams tomorrow, take her to dance with me and then you can go to the doctors?"

I smirk at her and nod my head, kissing her neck once more before pulling away to face her.

"I love you boo" she says and I move the stand of hair that has fell over her eyes behind her ear. "What time is Ally bringing Camila home?" Brittany asks as the two of us start to take her boxes upstairs to the bedroom.

"They should be here in like half an hour so we have time to unpack and then we can get ready once she is here" I say to her and she nods her head.

Brittany and I have agreed to go out for dinner with my parents and Quinn, Rachel and Kurt so that we can talk about things.

As predicted, half an hour later there is a knock on the door and I look over to Brittany. "You want to get that and surprise her? I'll get ready and then when you get ready I can sort her out" Britt nods and kisses me before skipping out of our room.

I can't help the dopey smile that stays glued onto my face as I change into a short red dress, some black heels and then lightly apply some makeup and straighten my hair.

"Mommy! Mama is gonna live here!" Camila runs over to me as soon as I walk into the living room and I pick her up into my arms with ease.

She beams at me and I wink over to Brittany who is wiping at her eyes.

"I know are you happy about that baby?" I ask her and she nods her head frantically.

"Yeah! Super duper happy" I laugh at her and put her back down on the floor after kissing her cheek softly.

"How about we go put you in a pretty dress and we can go out for dinner?" Camila grins and I take her hand as we walk upstairs to her closet.

I hold up two dresses. A black one with pink polka dots covering it and just a plain white one. "Which one?" I ask her an she immediately points to the black and red one.

She quickly changes into it and then slips into her black flats. I put her long hair into a pony tail so that it doesn't get in her eyes and then put a pink headband bow on her head.

"Why aren't you a pretty little pumpkin?" I ask her and pepper kisses all over her face making her giggle, pushing me away.

She opens her arms and I lift her up to rest on my hip. "I'm really glad that we have mama" Camila whispers and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Me too baby, me too" I kiss the top of her head and make my way downstairs to where Brittany is waiting for the two of us. "You look stunning" I say to her and she smiles.

"You look beautiful San and so do you Cams" she taps Camila's nose and quickly leans to kiss my lips. "By the way I spent 10 minutes to cover up my neck" she whispers into my ear.

I laugh and slap her ass with my free hand, winking at her playfully before we all make our way to the car.


	16. Happy Ending

"Abuela! Abuelo!"

Camila squeals causing a few heads to turn our way as she runs over to my parents who are waiting for us.

She kisses their cheeks and sits down between Brittany and I. Everybody at the table turns silent and it makes me angry because they all should just be happy for me.

"What?" I snap and Camila pinches my sides. "Sorry baby" I say and hand her a dollar. She makes me pay when I am mean and damn that girl must have good savings.

My parents sigh and share a glance with each other. "Santana, what we did... It was to protect you and we thought that it would of made things worse if we told Brittany where you were. I promise that we never meant to hurt you and we fully accept her being back in yours and Camila's life" my mother speaks and despite my earlier anger, I can see the truth in her pleading brown orbs.

I look over Camila at Brittany to see her in deep thought.

"Mami, Papi... right now is the happiest that I have ever been and I can't stress enough that if you ever don't accept Britt being apart of our lives then I am done with you both."

I tell the two of them honestly and they look shocked at my words.

Camila giggles. "They ate their tongues maybe we should order food" I laugh at her and look over to Britt who is chuckling nervously.

"I've got you" I mouth to her and she smiles, her nerves seemingly leaving her body at my words.

"Santana, I want to also apologize on behalf of the three of us. It wasn't fair for us to go off on you and we should of trusted your judgement" Rachel says and I lean over the table carefully to bring her into a hug.

Rachel doesn't like to admit when she is in the wrong so when she does I know that she means it and truly wishes to be forgiven for her words.

"Its fine" I say and order for Camila, Britt and I when the waiter comes over to us. "Camila drink this baby" I hand her the milkshake and she pouts. I raise my eyebrows and she rolls her eyes before drinking it.

"So Brittany what is it like to have a daughter and Santana back in your life?" My eyes snap to my father and I give him a warning stare.

He shrugs and I look to Brittany. "Amazing. I feel like I am living in a dream right now. I have two perfect girls and I promise that I will take care of them both" I smile widely.

She seriously is so cute and perfect. My Papi smiles in acceptance of her answer and I send my girl a wink.

"MEGGY" Camila suddenly squeals and I look to see Megan and Ally walk through the entrance. Megan instantly darts towards us and Camila jumps out of her seat.

They meet in the middle, hugging tightly earning a chorus of awws from some people around us.

I blush and get up to talk to Ally. "How about you join us? I don't think that we will get them apart now?" I ask her and she nods, walking with me back over to the table.

Megan takes Brittany's seat and Brittany comes to sit at the other side of me as Ally sits next to Megan. "Mama, look its Megan!" Camila points to Megan and bounces in her seat excitedly.

Brittany gives Camila a thumbs up. Camila attempts to wink back before starting to whisper in Megan's ear. They both giggle and I send Brittany a confused frown when I see Camila blush a little.

"Looks like she has a little crush" Brittany whispers into my ear and I smile at the sight of the innocent little girls beside me.

"Reminds me of us" she continues and I smile in agreement before turning back to look at her. My left hand raises to cup her neck and Brittany leans into my touch.

I blush and can't help but think how perfect my life is right now.

I have my Brittany back completely and I know that things are only going to get better from now.

Camila is opening up more and more everyday and she is beginning to trust easier than she used to.

Our family is growing stronger and now that I have the support of my parents and friends, my happiness has never been on a higher level.

I have everything that I've ever wanted and I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

My dream became a reality and I am so glad that Brittany came back and taught me that it is okay to love again despite the drama and hurt our past held, because that just made us fall deeper and harder.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The End!

A/N: Sorry I just ran out of inspiration for this.


End file.
